The Fifth Element, Atom
by D.Bladikus
Summary: Years after the destruction of the Oil Rig the Enclave gathered additional personnel from Enclave bunkers scattered in rural areas of the now American Wasteland. As they arrived at Raven Rock meeting their new President, John Henry Eden. A acid storm appeared as they began to settle in forcing them to use a experimental device with unexpected results. Chap5-6 are rough change in 7.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The President of the United States of America**

 **AN: I'm a try to keep this short.**

 **Hey, names Bladikus and this my first story, well, not really I have like another dozen stories that I'm writing and have already have written but I've decided to start posting my fallout crossover first because a friend of mine wants to read it. On the topic of it being a ATLA crossover with fallout might sound strange and trust me, it's still strange to even me when I think about it, but I had come up with, what I hope to be, a moderate level plot at the very least, that makes sense. Also, there will be a pairing maybe a three-way relationship, it is a fanfic after all. But I've taken enough of your time I'll speak to you again after the chapter.**

 **FOR THE ENCLAVE! FOR AMERICA!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fallout or Avatar: The Last Airbender**

Debris, dirt, trash anything else you can think of that would be connected to the word apocalyptic was riddled among the ruins of the once great Capital of Washington D.C. Crumbling walls and ceilings were a common occurrence in this wasteland. Though surprisingly even among all the destruction life still continues.

 _rattle_

A tossing or shaking of an old tin can be heard echo in the silent ruins.

 _rattle rattle_

More movement echoed, increasing in speed and frequency. Another sounded off, then another and another. The echo soon began to originate in an alleyway between two, surprisingly, standing walls.

 _click_

A soft click of a switch and warm sounding buzz began sound off as a greenish glow appeared in a window on the second level of a multi-storied building adjacent to the echoing alleyway. Lightly tapping metal and rapid clicking of a turning knob could be heard from the building before stopping as the rattling of tin can's grew closer. _rattle_. It's getting closer now. _rattle_. Closer, it almost out of the path. _rattle_. With that final sound the perpetrator was revealed it was a...tiny,little,cute squirrel...with two heads.

 _splash_

A green slimy goo pile was the only visible remains of the once two-head squirrel.

 _"_ _Dam, squirrel, you nearly gave me a heart attack."_ A deep yet very filtered voice whispered with a sigh at the lack of threat the squirrel proved to have been. Soft,clanking of relaxing metal sounded as his Mk II Advanced Power Armor sat on his shoulders. The cooling fan on his back slowly spinning in a peaceful rotation. The man's helmet faced his rifle with his hand checking if any type of malfunction occurred after use. Satisfied with his analysis of the Fully Customized Urban Plasma Rifle, more along the lines of a DMR( Designated Marksmen Rifle) cause of the medium range electronic scope, Marksmen Stock and an Advanced level Receiver and Barrel, but with the side effect of having a minimized clip of only 5 shots, he returned to his survey of the surrounding buildings. It's a peaceful job, quite too, mostly, and he enjoyed both those things. Sadly, his enjoyment was cut short with a buzz in his ear.

 _"_ _Hey D, you there?"_ a male voice, deep and heavily filtered much like his own, called through the built in radio. The man named "D" sighed and shook his head before he responded.

 _"_ _Ya, I'm here, what do ya want Miles?"_ Miles simply chuckled over the radio.

 _"_ _I heard a plasma shot not to far from where I'm located, you hear it too?"_ He asked curiously causing "D" to click on the safety of his rifle before responding.

 _"_ _Ya, I heard it, it came from my rifle when I shot at this loud ass squirrel, little bugger."_ He said curtly getting another chuckle from Miles.

 _"_ _I knew it was you, you're always the one who would get any type of action either from these abominations or from ladies back at base."_ Miles said with a chuckle. His comment made "D's eye twitched under his helmet. Now most men would always try get something, anything, to help their ego no matter it be the number of mutants he's killed or the number of women he's slept with. He, however, is not like any other man.

 _"_ _Miles, you know the second part in not even remotely true, I really get annoyed at your constant remarks regarding that topic, also… you remember what time is evac?"_ He said with some embarrassment.

 _"_ _Ya,ya, I know, you're too easy to mess with dude and it's at 2000(8 PM) hours when we have to head back to base."_ "D" looked at his internal clock showing it to be 1980(7:50 PM) a few minutes before evac time. _"_ _Finally"_ he thought as he sighed as his body moved into a bored like posture.

It's been about ten years since the Poseidon Oil Refinery, the HQ of the Enclave, was destroyed by the Chosen One. The survivors of the attack, led by Gen. Autumn Senor, used a mobile base center they found during their raid of the Navarro Air Force Base to escape California and flee, running towards the east, to Washington D.C. Along the way they had sent vertibirds to the smaller pre-war Enclave outposts that were dotted across the U.S. Some were completely destroyed and were scavenged for parts, ammo, food and other basic essentials. However, a good amount of them were occupied by Pre-War occupants that have been check and re-checked for radiation mutations, luckily none were found. Now our numbers jumped from the mix of several dozen soldiers,scientist and civilians to more or less a thousand in total. They had about 700 soldiers(Engineers,pilots,Grunt etc.),200 scientist(Doctors,researchers,etc.) and 100 civilians give or take a little more in the civilian amount.

Three years ago Senior died from a Super Mutant raid when he and a squad of soldiers were searching for military hardware in a military outpost somewhere in Pennsylvania. Lt Autumn, Senor's son, took over as leader of the Enclave as they trekked the rest of the way to Washington. They arrived at Washington a year ago, took them a few weeks to arrive at Raven Rock before spending the next two years collecting materials,setting parameters and outposts across the Capital Wasteland.

 _chuga chuga chuga chuga_

The recognizable sound of turning blades could be heard off in the distance, quickly getting closer. "D" sent a signal through the radio to Miles and the rest of the soldiers stationed in points all across the D.C. ruins to fallback to the rondavu point for evac. With a light jog he speed out of the multi-story and through the destroyed streets of downtown D.C. He didn't meet any type of resistance along the way. As he walked out of a crumbling hallway to see an open parking lot in front of an old Red-rocket toy factory. He noticed fellow Enclave wearing their own sets of MK.I or II APA(Advanced Power Armor) wielding either a type of plasma or laser rifle slung over their shoulder or in their hands. One of the Enclave soldiers raised their hand in a greeting to his arrival. As he got closer he noticed a brain with a lightning piercing through it decal on his armor." _Miles"_ 'D' thought as he rose his hand in a slight greeting.

 _" '_ _Bout time you got here, I've been bored as hell for the past 10 minutes"_ Miles remarked, getting a sigh from 'D'.

 _"_ _It's good to see you as well, Miles. Is everyone else here?"_ Miles nodded before 'D' sat on the hood of one of the few rusty and destroyed cars in the parking lot. Miles stood directly in front of him.

 _"_ _Good, now all we have to do is wait."_

After waiting for about another ten minutes while having a friendly chat with Miles two vertibirds hovered over them before landing. All ten Enclave soldiers boarded one of the two aircrafts and headed towards Raven Rock. After another thirty minutes had passed they arrived at the bunker. 'D' noticed the mobile base center parked in front of the entrance of the bunker with personnel moving crates filled with medical equipment into the base and scientists supervising transfer of materials. He soon lost sight of them when the vertibird entered one of the large aerial hatches. Seconds past as they entered a very large underground chamber filled with vertibirds on each side. The green-ish blue gray color of the walls seemed to glow, creating an eerie atmosphere for most but for Enclave personnel it gave off a home-like feeling.

 _"_ _Gunnery Sergeant Navarro, Col Autumn wants you to report to him, personally."_ 'D' now formerly known as GSgt. Navarro turned to the pilet ,slightly, indicating that he heard him before stepping off the aircraft. He waved a goodbye to his friend, Miles, before quickly walking to a nearby doorway. He passed other military personnel as he walked through the many corridors and hallways of the bunker taking him about fifteen minutes to get to the Colonel's quarters. Navarro was about to knock on the door when he heard voices coming from inside.

"Colonel, we have spent decades studying the FEV virus to create the ultimate human you can't simply dismantle all of what my colleagues and I have worked our entire lives on. It'll be a waste of resources and we both know that we can't risk losing anything ever since the loss of the oil rig." A male voice argued behind the door, _"_ _A scientist_ " Navarro thought.

"Yes, I can Doctor Prescot, the enclave is currently in Marshal Law meaning the military has the means to stop any of your little projects. Only the next President will have the authority to remove my command." Another man argued with a tone that demanded respect, _"_ _Autumn"_ Navarro recognized.

" There will _never_ be another President. This since duty of yours is misleading you, let us continue our from _late_ President Richardson's orders. He wanted to make your military even more effective than it already is and with _my_ research we be able to do so. We only need more time and test subjects to do it." Navarro knew who Doctor Prescott was, the good Doctor desperately wanted to continue his research on the FEV virus but stops him at every step of the way. Prescot was known to be one of the very strong believers of keeping the pure humans, pure and alive. Causing many of the Doctors action be more inhumane to the point that some of the more morally hearted scientists to dub him a 'Mad Scientist'. However, Navarro knew Autumn since boot camp, he knew his morals and ideals, and none of them involved using the FEV virus for his own use. Plus knowing that his father was killed by a super mutant a by-product of the FEV virus really does not help Doctor Prescott's case. Though Autumn let him continue his research for the sole reason that he needed to get us to Raven Rock as quickly as possible and having internal conflicts would have slowed them down. Now, it would seem Autumn has finally gotten tired of his constant pestering about needing more subjects to experiment on and more materials to research with to shut down his program, permanently. A chuckle sounded through the door before it grew to a small laugh, _"_ _Autumn"._

"Do you really think we need your FEV virus to be more effective, we've seen how _effective_ they are as we slaughter them in the D.C. ruins. Super mutant are the product of the FEV virus and I'll be damned before I see it used on _my_ soldiers. You have always spoken about purity within the Enclave yet you want to infect it with the FEV virus, are you a fool!" A soft buzz was from an intercom could be heard" Commander Brooks send a squadron of men to the FEV Research Labs and burn everything even _touched_ by the FEV virus." Doctor Prescott was screaming in denial, shouting and cursing his name to stop what he was doing." All files saved in computers are to be taken out put into the archives and locked with a Level 1 Password lock."

"Gladly, Colonel, Commander Brooks over and out" Commander Joseph Brooks, one of the two only remaining commanders in Enclave after the fall of the oil rig, that most of the officers in the military. Brooks have been said to be strict, smart, cunning yet also caring for his soldiers under his command, like most officers are. He's also known to be deathly loyal to Autumn because of their shared opinions about the FEV virus and other subjects. His thoughts were interrupted with the door opening with _woosh_. Doctor Prescott wearing his doctor's coat and clothing rushed past, his slightly long blond hair flying in the air with his deep blue eyes filled with fear and his white skin paling considerably, as he ran as fast he could to the FEV labs. Navarro only shook his head before entering the room.

 _"_ _Colonel"_ he said bluntly as he stood at attention with a salute. The Colonel pinched his nose with his eyes closed in an attempted to relax his nerves. He stood at around 6'2 with his black hair cut in a military style flat-top as his chin beard had been trimmed to the finest point to add a more professional look to his pale-ish white face. Though the scars on his right brow and left cheek destroys that images and places one of a feral warrior wore Grey officer fatigues with green highlights. The Colonel sighed before he opened his eyes, brown eyes filled with wisdom beyond his years, looking at Navarro in his ADA with his rifle on his back.

"At ease,Sargent and please get out of that armor I don't want to stare at a metal face in our whole conversation." Navarro nodded as his armor released a loud hiss before opening from behind ,as he did so the Colonel reached down into his drawer bringing out some bottled whiskey. Navarro stepped out of the armor wearing Enclave Soldier fatigues, grey with green highlights. He had his black hair flat on his head, mostly because of the helmet from the ADA. He has deep brown eyes and hairy eyebrows. An unkempt goatee with growing jaw beards giving him a feral look. A scar went from the right part of his forehead to the middle of his nose. It almost looked like two very sharp and large fingers has cut him. He stood at around 5'11 short compared to the average Enclave soldiers size of 6'0-6'6 feet tall. After a slight stretch of his muscle he sat on the the chair adjacent to the Colonel's desk. It was an old thing, very old, maybe four hundred or five hundred years old, he would have never thought that the president's desk would have survived the nukes but it did and here it is being used again by Enclave, the Pre-war America rements. The U.S. flag hung behind Autumn along with a table under it with maps, notes and a laser pistol along. There was also a computer on the President's desk. A Simple, spartan-like, room something all military men or women appreciate.

The Colonel took a swig of his whiskey before offering some to Navarro. The Navarro shook his head with a 'no thank you' before the Colonel took another swing of his whiskey.

"Hehe, I had almost forgotten you don't like to drink. I still find that strange by the way but none of the less how've you been?" Taking another swig of whiskey as he said it.

"Fine, sir, I've settled in my new quarters, gotten to meet some of the new men, and memorized the work of tunnels in the bunker." Navarro said tersely only to get a sigh from Autumn before receiving a strong glare from the Colonel.

"I'm not asking about that I'm asking how've _you've_ been doing" The Autumn repeated with an emphasis on 'you've'. Navarro looked away before turning back to facing him, knowing what he asking about but he isn't willing to share, he isn't _ready_ to share, not yet.

"I'm fine, sir, you don't need to worry."

"I have a _need_ to worry we've fought at each others side for almost three years, you personally saved my sorry ass at least twice, hell we had the same instructor at boot camp. You are one of the few friends I've got left in this blasted place and I aim to keep the few I have alive." The Colonel argued with his voice raising. His nerves soon calmed down with another swig of his whisky.

"I'm fine, sir." Navarro repeated annoying Autumn with his stubbornness and he can't order him to talk because he'll simply say some type of half truth and stick with it. _"_ _Smart bastard"_ The Colonel thought but he relented he knew someone who could break down his barriers. He can just have _her_ do it.

"Fine, we'll talk about this later but right now there's something else I need your help with." This caught Navarro attention, straightening his back he asked:

"And that is,sir?"

"I'll tell you on the way" He said before putting away his whiskey and walking towards towards the door." follow me and leave your armor you won't need it," he continued. Navarro quickly got out of the chair and to his side. They walked through the many corridors of bunker, Enclave personnel saluting as Autumn past and Autumn giving a nod in return. After forty minutes of walking they arrived in a heavily plated door way in an unexplored part of the bunker. You would think that this place would be completely filled by now but from what records show this place was said to hold at least four thousand men at minimum with a max of eight thousand. There are still rooms, ante-chambers, storage room, armory's etc... to be yet explored. Autumn took out a key card and swiped it at the card panel opening the metal door with screeching bolts and gears. When it completely opened Autumn walked in with Navarro close behind. A large set of metal stairs were leading them upward and at the top they were met with another set of metal doors. Only this time Autumn gave Navarro a key and directed him to a keyhole on the right side of the door while Autumn, with a replica of the same key he had, went to the left sides keyhole. Navarro understood what to do he put the inside the keyhole and waited for Autumn's mark. "Mark" Autumn simply said as they both turned the key at the same time. In response the door, again screeched, open allowing them enter inside. When they did they were met with a thirty foot tall and twenty feet wide supercomputer.

"Sir, what is this?" Navarro asked curiously as continued to inspect the giant machine.

"This ,my friend, is our next President."

"What?" Navarro asked confused and shocked at Autumn's announcement. Autumn walked towards the machine before turning to the Sargent.

"When the oil rig was destroyed my father, Col. Augusta Autumn Senor, received a message from a military base located near Washington D.C. This was the base the message originated from and this is who sent the message. It was originally called the FIX system, a system designed to keep the U.S. government alive if the oil rig was ever destroyed and it did, but now it gave himself a name and made himself President. Since this was a Pre-War program my father thought it would be best to follow it's order's as if he really was the President. So my father gathered all Enclave forces who agreed to come with but as you know some stayed calling us "deserters" for leaving the battlefront. After which you know the rest of." Autumn said calmly and while most people would go against the idea of having a computer as a president. Navarro know there would be no way to regularly elect a president since their civilian count has been diminishing while our military count has been increasing. So having a computerized president made by their Pre-War brothers was the next best thing.

"So...where do we start, sir?" Autumn's lips twitched upward. He never doubted Navarro to help with this. He knew him long enough to know he's more of going with the flow kind of guy.

"Alright, you'll have to get on the computer and find whatever it is to transfer more power towards the President." Navarro raised an eyebrow at how simple the process was, usually it's nothing like that, but he also chuckled at Autumns frown.

"Still don't know anything other than the rudimentary basics of computers do ya Autumn." Navarro said with a small smirk, his personality rising above his 'on the job persona', causing Autumn's eyes to twitch.

"Ya, ya, laugh it up why don't ya, just get on with it." Navarro chuckled again before walking towards the screen and keyboard of the supercomputer. Navarro always had a knack with computers but his skill was limited. He couldn't rewrite an entire computer but he could rewrite some programs or hack into them. As he began to type on the keyboard a message appeared on screen.

 **"** **Hello, my name is John Henry Eden, who might you be?"** the message read. _"_ _It's the program"_ Navarro thought as he typed in his Name, rank, military number and platoon number before continuing to search for the energy use file.

 **"** **Hello Sargent, am I correct to assume you will be allowing me access to more electricity."** Navarro responded with a 'Yes, Mr. President'.

 **"** **You know who I am? Then the Colonel must trust you, greatly."** Navarro didn't respond as he finally found the program that allowed him to send more power to the computer. The lights on the machine quickly lit up and the larger computer screen in the direct middle of the computer began to turn on.

 **"** **Hello?"** a very charismatic sounding voice came from the machine, with a sound being the only visual representing of the voice. The voice surprised both the Colonel and the Sergeant not that the machine had a voice, it was not uncommon for machines to have a voice, it's just they never have heard a robot's voice sound so...human. Autumn walked forward before he saluted along with the Sargent.

"Mr. President, Col. Augustus Autumn and GSgt. Jose Antonio Navarro reporting for duty, sir!" The President said 'At ease' before more lights began to brighten on his computer.

 **"** **It's good to finally speak with you Colonel, my condolences for your father's untimely demise but he would proud, knowing you are the leading the Enclave to their future."** Autumn said Thank you' with some sadness in his eyes. **"** **I share the same feeling to you Gunnery Sergeant you have lost much in this short decade yet you still fight for the future of America. A true model of duty and service you are, my friend."** The sergeant did not say anything he only nodded before Autumn began to speak.

"Sir, we collected all Enclave personal across the country and have massed at Raven Rock. What are your new order's?" _"_ _Soldier to the end isn't he"_ President Eden somehow thought within his Computerized brain. His loyalty is commendable and needed for the coming changes.

 **"** **Colonel your new orders will come soon but right now I must announce my arrival and rebuild our chain in command, for it is in shambles. Now if you would please call the attention of all Enclave personnel I will greatly appreciate it."** The Colonel nodded as a microphone came out of a slot in the President Eden's machine body. The Colonel stood next to it before clearing his throat with a cough.

"Attention this is Col. Autumn calling all personnel."

XXX

Soldiers, Scientists, and civilians all looked to the nearby intercoms or radio's.

"Many of you have questioned the reason why we left California and travelled towards Washington D.C., well, now that question will be answered. When the oil rig was destroyed my father, Col. Augusta Autumn Senor, received a message from a military base located near Washington D.C., this was the base the message originated from. This message was sent from a Pre-War individual, yes Pre-war, who has been awaked with the loss of the oil rig. He is the one who gave the locations of all military bases, Enclave Bunkers and other information we never knew before. He is our new President."

 **"** **Hello, Enclave it's good to finally speak with you. My name is John Henry Eden and I will be your new Commander and Chief until I am killed or impeached. I know you have fought hard against the mutations of this radioactive world and that is commendable and I would like to say that I am proud of you all. Ever since the oil rig was destroyed your command structure was all but destroyed and yet you still banded together and fought on. Now that is what a true American is, and all of you are all true Americans because of it. Now I have been looking at every single individual's file which is why it took so long for me to reveal myself but I digress. I have here over a hundred names of individual who will promoted in both military and scientific divisions. Now let us begin with Col. Autumn with exemplary performance of leadership, military skills and military victories I am proud to pronounce** ** _General._** **Augusta Autumn as the new Secretary of Defense and Leader of all Military, second to only to me of course."** Needless to say Autumn was beyond shocked, he frozen in place, even with Navarro's congratulatory slap to the back caused no response. **"** **Next, I would to pronounce Commander Brooks, because of his amazing loyalty, sense of duty and great amount of successful battles, as Colonel Brooks, Gen. Autumn's second in command."** President Eden continued naming names and promoting on the spot **.** Most names Navarro recognized others he never heard of before. He could hear clapping and cheering echo through the halls, celebrating their new President and the many promotions. After the thirty minutes the President finally reached the final name.

 **"** **Last but not least I wish to congratulate and promote a man who carries unwavering loyalty to the enclave, a man who would be willing to do any mission and never back down, a man who has fought and killed a death claw with his two hand, a man who survived multiple mini nuke explosions and come out with only scratches, a man who has been connected to death itself because of the countless suicide mission concluding with the enemy dead. I am promoting Gunnery Sergeant Jose Antonio "Death Knight" Navarro to lieutenant Colonel. He will be third in command of all Enclave forces from this moment forth. This will be all for now, may God bless America and God bless the Enclave."** The President finished before putting some type of Pre-War pipe music over the radio.

XXX

"Sir" The new LtCol. said with a frown on his face. He doesn't look happy for being just promoted.

 **"** **Yes, I know what you're about to say LtCol. but you can't refuse this promotion like all the others, I won't let you. This is what needs to be done to create the new chain in command and frankly it's also what you deserve for all you have done for the Enclave."** With that the "Death knight" was silenced. A hand was on his shoulder by looking to his left he found that it was Gen. Autumn.

"You can go now, Jose, I can handle the rest. Go and meet up with Liz I bet she'd be running all over the place to congratulate you, better not keep her waiting." Jose sighed before he nodded and with a salute to both the President and the General he left the room in search of his closest remaining best friend Elizabeth Roosevelt, the only remaining descendant of the Roosevelt family. What that means is that she's related to Theodore and Franklin D. Roosevelt two of the United States most powerful and respected presidents in history. Navarro always found that to be an interesting aspect of her since he was a history buff, he would literally read any book that is history related, U.S. history or not, but she always said she didn't like being compared to her ancestors. She would say that she was her own person and they were their own persons as well which he agreed with but he still teased her about it.

After getting salutes and congratulations from people Navarro walked passed, he arrived at the Medical Engineering Wing. He asked one of the doctor where Elizabeth was and was directed to one of the rooms in the wing. After saying a 'thank you' to the doctor he walked in the room and found a woman on sitting nearing desk on the far wall. She wore the standard Enclave Doctor's coat with a large E with star surrounding said 'E' on the back. Her legs were over one another as she wore sleek black pants with stubby high-heels. She wore white button up dress shirt with pens in her chest pocket and black rimmed glasses. She has burning brown eyes, tanned, smooth, scar less face, a small pointed but yet slightly stubby nose. Her red-ish brown hair were hanging off her shoulder as she typed away at the computer in front of her.

"If you're looking to be patched up your looking at the wrong place, head down another corridor and you should be at the med bay." She said not even looking at him still typing at the computer. Navarro simply shook his head with a smile before taking out a Nuka bottle cap from his pocket and throwing at her head. It bounced of her and down to the floor. She turned to him with anger but when she noticed who he was her anger quickly changed to a smirk.

"God damn it Jose you really want to piss me off don't you." She said as she closed the gap between them and gave him a strong and loving hug which he returned. The doctor, then, quickly pushed him to a chair in front of her desk while she sat on her own.

"Now, tell me, what does our new president plan to have us do? Is he really from before the war? How did he survive?" She said with a smile.

"Don't know, I left before he said anything else other than the announcement. Yes, he's from before the war and I don't know how he survived this long, he hasn't said anything about that" His said but his words caused her to playfully pout. _"_ _Great, it's classified at least I know the guy really is from before the war"_ Elizabeth thought, believing what he said was a lie before sighing in defeat.

'Alright, so… you have any more stories?" With that Navarro eyes lit up in excitement. Navarro had a powerful imagination allowing him to create entire worlds. He actually thought of making a book about one of his stories, " _The Rise of Darkness"_. A very cheesy name yes but he was happy with it but he was not able to start writing thanks to all the work that's been piling up. Though, he has another story in mind to tell his close friend. While Elizabeth simply enjoyed his stories because of two things. One, they were actually pretty good and got her attention and two, it dragged her mind out of remembering that they live a in post-nuclear-apocalypse.

"Ya, I have a couple, how about…" The Pack"?" He said as began to tell a story about humans, elves, dwarfs and many of fantasy based creatures in a world called Azeroth.

XXX

 **As many of you already guessed a large number of people will be OC'S The main one the now Lt Col. Navarro is being based off myself. Yes, he's quirky and strange because I'm quirky and strange. Hopefully you like him cause that means you'll like me :D.**

 **Don't worry it won't take long before they get to the ATLA universe at least one more chapter.**

 **Another final note I will be mixing in stuff from all the fallout games, some other games as well, including stuff from before the war. I'll just let you think on what I might bring to the table.**

 **If any of you have criticism, please try and make it constructive. Also if you enjoy my story please either fave/follow/review or check in once in a while to see if there's an update.**

 **Have a nice day! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: New cloth for the Rain**

 **AN: Hello again!**

 **I hope those who read my story enjoyed it or at least respectfully read the entire first chapter before leaving but then for some reason return and read the second…**

 **Never mind.**

 **One last note… Who the hell put '666' as a review for my story 0_-. I'm not mad or anything i'm just curious on why?**

 **Never mind...again...ON WITH THE SHOW! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own either Fallout or Avatar the Last Airbender**

" _Unit 4, reporting in, all clear, no hostiles."_

" _Unit 2, same report, no hostiles"_

" _Unit 6, some Ghouls wandered in and were easily taken care of, other than that all clear"_

Squad leaders of a dozen or so squads continued to radio in at the communication center in the bunker. The communications officers tirelessly typing in all reports into their computers for the archives. The commanding officer roamed around the somewhat large ,grey with green highlighted, metal chamber with computers on the sides and a large digital screen showing the map of the entire D.C. ruins. A small automatically moving magnifying glass on top of the holographic map would triangulate the locations the Enclave squads would radio from. Having two officers marking down said locations in the database.

It has been about eight hours since the squads were sent out to Capital Wasteland at 0600 hours(6 AM). Making it about 1300 hours(1 PM) and so far there hasn't been much activity besides the occasional Ghoul,Super Mutant or Raider attacks. Said attacks being easily pushed back and all participants disintegrated. They don't want any evidence of their activities now do they. The day has been going by smoothly, that is if you don't count the attacks, until one of the squad's leader reported in with troubling news.

" _Command, this is Unit 1, we have a problem"_ a male voice spoke through a speaker. One of the nearby officers quickly grabbed the microphone and responded.

" _And that problem is Unit 1?"_

" _Well, we were sent to the outskirts of D.C. to see if we can find a good spot for an observation post in one of the highways or on a nearby mountains. We found one and we can see trouble coming our way. A radioactive storm is coming and it's not one of those smalls ones, it's huge. If my sensors are right this storm is easily categorized as a class 1 Acid Storm."_ The field officers words drove a cold chill up the communication officers spine.

Acid Storms. There were two types of radioactively connected storms known to the post-apocalyptic population. Radiation Storms and Acid Storms, Radiation Storms occur more often than Acid Storms, mostly appearing at classes 3 or 4, but they only cause increased radiation levels on the area,populace,food, etcetera. However, when Acid Storms do arrive ,like the name suggests, it disintegrates or burns anything the acidic rain touches. In classes 4 or 5 the acid can only mildly burn you when it directly touches your skin, cloths don't get affected as much. However, a class 1 storm is a different story entirely. Their was only one recorded instance of a class 1 Acid Storm back before the Enclave had began their war against the population of California. From what their long range telescope and surveillance equipment could see the acidity level is so high that, if enough acid accumulated, could even melt the _ground_. Changing the landscape completely creating river shaped moats, giant puddle shaped holes and,more morbidly, leaving the bones from disintegrated wastelanders among the desolate plains of the post-apocalyptic wasteland. With this knowledge in mind the communications officer called for his superior.

After a brief explanation the superior had quickly told the communications officer to call on all squads to prepare for evac. As the officer began to do so the Superior went to a nearby intercom, put a number in, and called for the General.

"Yes, Lieutenant, what is it?" Autumn's calm and deep voice spoke through the intercom. The Lieutenant told him of the situation and the recall he had ordered.

"Well done, Lieutenant, I will announce the coming storm to all personnel and personally tell the President of the coming danger." Autumn said before ending communications. The Comms Officer returned back to work to ensure that all Enclave soldiers are collected and brought back to base.

XXX

"Why was I told to wear this armor?" Lt. Col. Navarro said questioningly to the engineering officer.

"Because the President ordered it" the engineer told him. Navarro sighed before procceding to enter the new (6) APA,yes, not (3),MK.V(4), or (5). The scientist in charge of creating the newer models of APA had made multiple breakthroughs over the years. They made the in the early months of the Enclave's migration to D.C., from what he understood they were about to give the early prototypes to some of the officers in the military. That was until one of the scientist had an interesting idea. Since they were defeated to the point of near extinction it would show that their Power Armor was not as effective as they originally thought meaning simply creating an upgraded version of the (2) APA would not prove to be entirely helpful. So, as the Enclave traveled towards D.C. the scientist began to make specialized suits of Power Armor. Every model after the were these specialized suits of armor though the does have significant modifications.

Now, the armor has increased armor against all form of weaponry and mutations but it has enhanced power outputs needing small tesla coils on the power armor's shoulders,back,arms,and legs. This increase of plasma and nuclear power could be connected to the soldiers laser or plasma weapon, does not matter what model, and increase the damage output by 40%. The tesla coils also adds a electric field of defense against melee attacks. With these addition the APR was promptly named the Tesla Enhanced Advanced Power Armor.

The MK.V Power Armor was designed with recon teams and their need of maneuverability and agility in mind but it still provides a noticeable amount of increased strength and protection. The MK.V Power Armor is much lighter and thinner than the other power armor. In truth it almost looks like the Heavy Combat Armor(Fallout 4) they use for recruits to train with. The only difference is that light metal pieces cover the entire body, only allowing some of the more important joints on a person's body to be unprotected for the sake of maneuverability. The helmet, however, looks to be a new model that they designed for this suit of armor. It had a metallic face with a thick leather mask to cover the rest of the head. The face had three movable scopes of the person's right eyes, or left depending on the mask, that had a green ominous glow to them. They even had put a built in stealth module inside the power armor powered by a small atom core, giving it an almost permanent stealth ability. With these modification the scientist dubbed it the "Ghost" Advanced Powered Scout Armor.

The Power Armor was designed with maneuverability, durability, sabotages, and behind the lines combat in mind. The armor was thicker than the "Ghost" APSA but it still had its maneuverability. The armor is completely covered in a semi thick layer of metal, with many pouches, slots and compartments to hold extra munitions and other necessities for soldiers. The suits also wears an experimental plasma shield that uses a dual atom core located at back of his waist. The shield can resist heat, plasma, laser, bullets and melee attacks but for only a certain amount of damage before needing to recharge. The helmet was another unique piece for this armor because of the wide "T" shaped visor and it was made in a thick layer of metal like the rest of the armor. With these changes the suit of armor was dubbed the "Commando" Advanced Powered Survival Armor.

The final and newest power armor ,the (Fallout 4 XL Armor), was made with the thought of having a walking tank to withstand attacks from anything from a direct mini nuke to being mauled by a deathclaw. It looks almost like an exact copy of APA only it is two feet larger, making the armor stand at 9'6 compared to the that stands at 7'6 feet. It has four inches of thick aluminum/steel/titanium alloy mixture while all the other Power Armor have only aluminum/steel/nickel alloy mixture. Though because of the increased height and girth they needed to add sensitive movement plate receptors in the suit since most men are not 10 feet tall. However, with addition of this receptor's the soldier manning the suit of armor could not wear any type of clothing on the hands, feet, arms, head, essentially the entire body, meaning you'll have to be almost nude to wear it,because the clothing would confuse the device. With these attachments the suit has enough maneuverability to be able to quickly move in some situations but not enough to make quick and precise movements an unavoidable side effect. This new type of armor was dubbed the "Juggernaut" Advanced Dementor Power Armor.

Speaking of the "Juggernaut" APDA, Navarro finished with the diagnostic test and the systems were all in the green. The first "Juggernaut" ADPA was active and Navarro was the one wearing it. Elizabeth was in the room as well with a contemplating expression.

"Can you tell me why you chose the "Juggernaut" armor, I mean, you've always preferred protection and agility you even modified your to have less armor because of that preference. This suit is literally a moving tank meaning it's _really_ slow, you'll be the one being targeted first and it-"

" _Liz, calm down, I'm not going to die any time soon, you have nothing to worry about. Also I wasn't the one that chose the armor it was the president's orders."_ Navarro said to calm down his friend, though she has a right to worry. They were nearly annihilated by one man and a few of his friends. Even if something like that might not happen again any time soon, the wasteland always gives unexpected surprises to the any one living in it. So completely ruling out that possibility is not recommended.

After getting some final checks from the engineers he was allowed to leave. As he was about to leave he was told by one of the engineers that the General is requesting him to come to his office. So after leaving the Storage bay he began to walk to his next destination, Elizabeth ,however, decided to tag along to try to convince him to change his armor, President's orders be damned and how much an idiot he was and still is on agreeing to wear it. Navarro merely shrugged.

He didn't mind her insults at his intelligence. He really didn't mind most of things she does as longs as she is safe and alive keeping him happy and sane. Now why would he question his sanity? Well having almost all of your friends and family be killed on one day and not being able to do anything to stop it will break anyone's mind, plus he was already slightly insane to being with. Though over the years he developed an interesting quote/opinion on the world.

" _Those who seem completely insane are actually the most sane and those who seem to be entirely sane are actually the most insane."_ Dark isn't it?

Elizabeth is the only remaining person who knows and sees the real Navarro . An insane man who wants to let himself be consumed by books, sleep, and solitude, a man who simply wants to have some form of lasting happiness. To be away from all the killing, the violence, the sorrow but they both know there is no way out of this life. Which is why he uses a mask, a mask of a battle hardened warrior demanding only victory, to keep his mind from going insane.

Well more insane than he already is.

As they moved through the corridors the other Enclave personnel stood at the sides as he passed, with a surprised and impressed look in their faces. The armor is more intimidating than all the armor combined, being a 9 foot tall behemoth of advanced technology and metal would cause that. Though it doesn't help that the color of the armor was black with white highlights the same colors as the multiple decals of bones and skulls, both animal and human that were sprinkled across his armor. On the left shoulder it had the symbol of the Enclave with stars circling around it. On his right shoulder held his moniker, his title, something he had gained from battles that would kill any other man but , apparently, not him . DeathKnight was that title the 'Death' piece represents how many times he has cheated death and the piles of corpses to show for it. The 'Knight' represents his loyalty and attitude to those around him, respect with a bit of strict kindness.

Well, kindness it the closest word to it, he helps other when he doesn't have to but when one has done something wrong he lets them suffer the consequence so that they learn from their mistake, essentially strict kindness or whatever else it could be called.

After twenty-five minutes of walking and talking(arguing) they arrived at the General's office. He said his goodbye to Elizabeth, who said _if he died she would bring back from the dead and kill him again_ , before entering the room. A slight chill ran up his spin, if their is anything that truly scares Navarro that would be women. He would gladly fight a pack of deathclaws than fight an angry women, _hell has no fury like a woman scorned_ indeed.

When the door slid open he saw typing at his computer before turning around to look at his map and mark some type of coordinates off a piece of paper. As DeathKnight's heavy footsteps sounded Autumn turned around to see his old friend in his new armor, he smirked.

"That armor suits you ,Jose, what did Liz have to say about it?" Autumn questioned, as he leaned down in his desk chair.

" _She kept saying that I'm an idiot. That I'd be the main target if I wear this armor so I should've gotten a lighter variant, like the "Commando" armor, to make sure I stay alive."_ He said through the suit. Autumn merely chuckled at his words and at the impossibility of Jose ever dying. His smile soon changed to a serious expression as he stood up again and directed him towards the map, Navarro nodded and stood next to the map on the table.

" We got a report from one of our scouting parties saying that a class 1 Acid Storm is heading towards D.C.. All scout forces have been picked up and are safely inside the bunker, I was preparing to announce it before I got a call from President Eden. He told me of a device inside the bunker that can protect us, the bunker and our mobile base center all in one. He sent me the range of the device and I've just finished the calculations and found that range will cover the entire mountain from the acid. I've already sent with a team of scientist and soldiers down to the device but I need you to take your team and collect all personnel outside the bunker and do it fast." Navarro nodded and quickly got out of the room. He radioed his second in command, Miles, to gather his team to the surface. Along the way he stopped at his personal officer quarters.

His room was simple, no decorations, a simple bed on the side of the room, and a few weapon crates scattered around. A weapons bench stood next to the foot of the bed with removed pieces of a laser rifle he was working on. Lastly a few pictures of friends and some of his...family on a nightstand next to the head of the head. His eyes lingered on the polaroid photos as his mind flash backed to memories of his family. He shook his head as he ignored both his memories and the photos as he went to a gray and black striped metal crate placed at the right corner of the room. He opened it to reveal a large weapon. He picked it up then attached the cable from his armor to its side causing it to light up red. This was his own personal Gatling Laser, he liked to call it the 'Ash Maker' because of it modified power output causing it to have a 70% chance to cause anyone hit by this weapon to turn to ash.

No soldier can leave his base without some form of protection now can they?

He left his room and began to the surface. As he trekked through the halls he connected to his squads radio signal and listened to the chatter. It would seem Delta, Miles's codename, isn't having that much trouble. Most of the personnel outside are cooperating and agreed to enter the bunker. Though he noticed that the men are saying the words "new armor" making him assume that they were also given one of the new variants. " _Good"_ he thought " _I won't have to be bugged by Delta about getting the new stuff."_

Delta or Miles Ehrhard, the descendant of one of the most wealthiest families in Southern California before the Great War. Thanks to their wealth and connections they were able to get a trip to the Poseidon Oil rig when the bombs were hitting the U.S. Many generations later we have Miles Ehrhard a logician individual with countless amount of knowledge and a very hard personality to...accept. It's actually where he got his code name Delta from. The nickname was based off an A.I. created on the concept of logic from an old comic series called Red VS Blue. The comic was about an eternal conflict between two sides, the Reds, Communists, and the Blue, Capitalists, in a closed area. Interesting concept and a good read, he especially like the characters of Agent Carolina and Agent Texas for their skill in battle, willpower and perseverance to grow stronger. Not at all that they are both independent, beautiful women, who are both redheads, and incredibly dangerous people to have a relationship with...Did I forget to mention they are technically mother and daughter?

The LC shook head out of those thoughts, ignoring his tendency of speaking in his own mind and putting his more...fantasy based reliefs aside an unfortunatevside effect of his insanity.

He finally arrived to the surface to find his team in the many armor varients scattered around the clearing helping people move crates or equipment. He heard his call sign and saw that his second in command was calling him. When Delta was near him he began look over the Lt Col's new armor, he was impressed.

" _Dam, Death, you always get the good stuff"_ Miles said as he examined the "Juggernaut"armor. While he wore the Tesla armor with a Rapid Fire Plasma Rifle. The small tesla coil crackled in energy with every single movement he made, no matter how small.

" _Hmm, you almost done here?"_ The LC asked and had gotten Miles to nod to his commanding officer.

" _Ya, Jay and Shot has the last of the people up here rounded up and are taking them down to the bunker. So, is that Acid Storm stuff true?"_ The . merely nodded and gained a mumbled 'shit' as a response from his second. As the last of the surface personnel entered the bunker Navarro was radioed by the General.

" . the damn vertibird hatches aren't closing, curse 200 year old rusted ass tech, I need your team to close them, manually. The device won't work without for some god forsaken reason." Navarro responded with a "Yes,Sir" before relaying the new order to his squad. As his squad began to climb up the mountain Navarro turned to D.C. and searched for any sign of the Acid Storm, and he soon found evidence of its existence. Large clouds filled with crackling green energy was quickly spreading across the wasteland. In matter of minutes it'll be right on top of them.

" _Damn it, get your metal asses to those hatches now the storm's coming and quick."_ He radioed to his squad causing them to move in a quicker pace. Navarro looked at the mountain with frustration as he couldn't climb it. His armor is to thick and bulky to climb something that steep. " _I pray to whatever god their is that the device actually works or we're screwed."_

XXX

"A force field? Are you serious, I thought that was never created." Autumn said as he spoke to the President through the intercom. Autumn knew of the existence of a small plasma shield prototype for the Commando APSA but a force field is based off laser based tech in a larger radius. Something no scientist have prior experience with.

The scientist have been working vigorously on trying to activate the force field to protect the bunker from the acid and from that hard work brang results. The device is ready to be active but their are always was a drawback. The program, for some strange reason, would not activate unless all hatches connected to the outside are closed. Forcing him to order Navarro's squad to close the vertibird hatches. " _Rusty ass equipment"_ Autumn thought, though he did have to give it to American craftsmanship. After two hundred years with a nuclear apocalypse along with it most places across world would have had no standing buildings at all but this country's buildings still looked somewhat intact. If they weren't directly hit by the bombs that is.

'Sir, the storm is ten minutes away we need to activate the shield as soon the squad outside close the vertibird hatches or it'll destroy not only the relays outside but also our Mobile base." A scientist said to the General resulting in him getting angry, the scientist flinched at his expression.

"And what leave those men to die! That squad has some of my best men and while their outside securing all the hatches from the _outside_! You're safe inside this bunker while they have a risk of being melted _alive!_ " The General screamed to the scientist as he ran back to his work in fear. Angered at the scientist selfinesses. The Enclave must band together and ensure each other's survival not leave each other to the wolfs. Especially in these troubling times was the Generals general thoughts.

" **General, there is no need to get angry at are intellectual friends they are simply doing their job at protecting the bunker, the same as your men outside."**

"I'm sorry I just don't want to lose any of my soldiers over something as stupid as an Acid Storm. Plus that scientists lack of concern for crucial personnel disturbed me"

" **Your need to ensure your man's survival is understandable but don't underestimate mother nature, no matter how corrupt she has become. She can still be more dangerous than a pack of Deathclaws."** The General nodded at President Eden's wise words.

 _Buzz_

A sound came from the General's radio. "Sir, this is we have sealed the hatches but the storm almost right on top of us. There's no way for my men to get down to the door fast enough ,and there's no way in hell I'll leave them outside. Sir, close the front door, and activate the device as long as the bunker and the future of the Enclave is safe. We are willing to die." Navarro not knowing the device was force field. Autumn would rather have them inside the bunker on the off chance that the shield does not activate and gets them killed but pickers can't choosers. Plus he doesn't want lose one of his remaining friends and he's definitely not at all afraid of a Elizabeth when she founds out that he died. Nope, not afraid at all.

A quick call to the control room would fix all his problems and with all remaining doors closed.

"Activate that shield now!" The General barked as a loud humming noise began to be heard.

XXX

" _I hope Liz doesn't kill me when I die"_ He said morbidly as he stared at the coming storm. His men sat on ledges their legs hanging about while he stood on path towards the front door. Some of his men removed their helmets allowing them some final breaths of fresh air before turning into a pile of sludge. They watched as the green rain melted down the lightposts,cars, and buildings alike. As the rain was about to touch the fence surrounding the bunker. A blue light encircled the entire mountain, stopping the acidic rain in its tracks. The deadly green liquid slid down the blue light as if it was invulnerable mirror.

"You're not going to die on my watch" Navarro and his squad heard 's voice from their radio's. His men began to cheer at their strike with luck, cursing the storm with grotesk profanity. Navarro,however, slumped his shoulders in defeat." _I'm so not going to hear the end of this from Liz"_ he groaned in his mind. Though before going deeper in his depression the blue shield began to blink into bright flashes of light." _What the hell?"_

XXX

" , something happening, the shield is absorbing more power than we're allowing it." said with confusion in his voice but yet still calm and collected as ever.

" **I'm as confused as you are General, there is nothing in the records that explain this strange event. do we have sufficient power to hold the shield until the storm passes."** Eden called to the leading scientist.

"Yes, we do but it will take us months maybe even a year to find enough fuel to continue the engines at maximum capacity."

Engines is this bunker seem to, sadly, run on fuel. Something that would explain why no one decided to stay here when the bombs fell. Only reason we were able to power the bunker at max capacity is the large amount of excess fuel we had been carrying in the mobile base center for their viritibirds.

" **That's fine as long as the bunker still stands the Enclave, America, still has a chance to rebuild."**

With that acceptes of the parameters the scientist ordered the soldiers in the engine room to stuff as much fuel as they could into the fuel tanks. As the soldiers did their job the scientist concentrated on keeping the shield up against the acid storm. However, soon an anomaly occurred in the system and a program began to automatically activate. The scientist staff tried to stop it from activating but it was too late. The last sight anyone inside or outside bunker could see was white.

This event caused a ripple in time and space. Project Purity went off without a hinge and the man who would have been called the Lone Wanderer never stayed in the vault. His mother never died, his father never left. His family became celebrities in the D.C. ruins. As he himself joined the Brotherhood of Steel and fought against the many abominations of the wasteland as a Paladin. Last but not least the Enclave was never, ever, heard of from again.

However, in the land of four elements a new nation will appear. A nation with an element not known to any of them. An element called atom.

 **AN: As many of you can already guess the 'anomaly' was the device that transferred them to the other universe. That all I'm going to say about that.**

 **Concerning the armor of some of you have not noticed already the "Ghost" armor is based of the Ghosts in Starcraft and Starcraft 2. The "Commando" armor is based off the armor from Star Wars Republic Commandos. Some of my most favorite games. I will probably be adding more stuff into it. If you'd like an example of how much of a cluster fuck of multi-crossover this will check out one of the stories from Rage Addiction. The bases idea of how he introduced his multi-crossovers sort of got me in a mood where I'll probably do it more often.**

 **And lastly my shameless plaster of Red Vs Blue into the story :D. It is by far my most favorite online series. However, you might find other cameo's in the story as well if you can see them. Since most won't be as blatantly obvious as this one.**

 **If any of you have criticism please try and make it constructive. Also if you enjoy my story please either fave/follow/review or check in once in awhile to see if there's an update.**

 **Have a nice day! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Aren't Deathknight's immune to cold?**

 **AN: Hello again here is another chapter for ya'll and as promised this will be chapter introducing the Enclave to the ATLA universe. Though the Enclave don't know they were sent to a different universe/planet...yet.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own either Fallout or Avatar the Last Airbender**

Snowy mountains covered the landscape. Rivers of icy water encircled and pierced the snowy plains. Multiple masses of ice floated above the water as if they were small independent islands. Islands home to the dangerous tiger-seals, the malicious bear-wolves or the adorable giant penguins. These snowy plains were home to a tribe nearly destroyed by war. A tribe whose men have taken by said war. Leaving only women and children in their homes, people who have no means of protection. No protection except for a naive yet enduring young warrior and a strong willed novice waterbender. These two individuals were the children of the tribe chieftain, Sokka and Katara of the Southern Water Tribe. At the early adult age of 18(Katara) and 19(Sokka) they have some of the most stressful responsibilities.

They are in charge of ensuring the protection of the women,elderly and children from the dangers of territorial animals, the danger of starvation, and more importantly the dangers of the fire nation. These responsibilities continue to grow as they must teach the children how to hunt, cook, skin or any other skill they need to know to survive in the South Pole. The mother's and other young women help the siblings but there are too many things to be done for only a dozen and half people to do. Causing many of the more strenuous tasks for the siblings such as the formerly mentioned hunting,fishing and late night watches for possible fire nation attacks.

These two young adults are now riding one of their boats to collect fish for the tribe. Sokka, a ruggedly handsome man with his dark brown hair in a small ponytail, deep blue eyes, dark skin, and a small stubble on his chin. Wearing a blue thick hide skinned parka, warming him from the harsh cold wind, threw a fishing net into the water hoping for successful catch. Katara, a young beautiful women with dark brown flowing freely to her shoulders and mid-back, deep blue eyes, and dark exotic skin. She wore her mother's necklace along with a blue dyed hide skin park as she held a wooden pole keeping the boat in place to help her older brother.

Sokka pulled the net and found that they gained a bounty of only one fish. Katara sighed at the lack of success and Sokka groaned in disappointment. He placed the one fish into a vase filled with water to keep it fresh.

"I told you a thousand times and I'll tell you a thousand more times, stop using the net! Use the fishing pole, put some snow bread on it, and wait. That should give us plenty of food." Katara said to her older brother's in his stubbornness.

"But if we do that we'll waist perfectly good food, that we need, to get fish that might not even get caught. Using the fishing net is a good and fast way to get fish without the need of wasting our food supply for the coming winter." Sokka countered before sighing,"I don't even know why I bring you with me you don't understand how men work and how it actually succeeds." Sokka continued causing Katara to get angry. Sokka had developed a very sexist mindset having the idea that women should stay at home with the children and cook while the men do everything from fighting to deciding what to do. A mindset caused by the action his father and all the other men before they left for war. Katara, however, was born with a fire in her heart, her father even said he would have mistaken her with a firebender because of the burning flame in her eyes. She never really went along with the whole 'women stay and men go out' social lifestyle and openly expressed it. She even have some of the younger girls agree with her.

"Sokka don't go on that whole 'men know what's best' bullshit! You would of have not even thought of fishing here until I told you about this boat that father and the others left behind. They even told you about it but yet you forgot about it almost instantly." She said with her hand on her forehead at an attempt to control her rage.

"Hey, I was still the one that remembered which place was the best fishing spot." Sokka countered again, getting Katara more angry.

"Yes, _fishing_ as in a fishing pole, meat for brains, you brange us to a fishing spot not a netting spot. For the past few hours you've been using nets!" Katara screamed with rage and from that rage caused her unskilled control over her natural ability in waterbending to crack a nearby snow glacier. Sokka noticed this and from the size of the glacier he was afraid that it cause a wave large enough to tip over the boat.

"Katara stop-"

"Stop! No I'm not going to stop I am tired of all of your sexist crap!" She screamed again creating another crack on the glacier.

"Katara you're-" Sokka tried to speak again but he was stopped, not by Katara, but by hitting a moving piece of ice. The boat shook as they both held to the edges to not fall off. They both turned to see what hit them and found that it a moving piece of ice...with some _thing_ on it. It looked huge, maybe 9 feet tall, it was an all black metal creature with drawings of animal and human bones on its feet was knee deep into the freezing water as its body was spread out upon the surface of the ice.

Curiosity took over them as they pushed the ice to solid ground, which in itself was difficult because of the unimaginable weight the strange creature had. They were impressed on how the piece of ice did not sink as they pushed it to solid ground. Katara used her waterbending to keep the piece of ice from moving while Sokka got pikes and rope to keep it in place. When Sokka put that last pike in the siblings sat next to the strange being.

"What do you think it is?" Sokka asked as he began to poke at it with his club.

"Don't poke it, you idiot, it might be still alive!" Katara told Sokka for him to only scoff.

"This thing is dead"

"How are you so sure?"

"I just...I just know okay, it something a man knows." Again anger grew on Katara's face.

"Really, knowing when something is dead is something only a 'man' can do." She said with anger ,again, though she pinched the bridge of her nose at an attempt to calm herself down. She ,of course, loves her brother dearly but his opinions on women really gets her angry at him.

Sokka continued poking at it as he continued to mumble some words but Katara ignored them. She examined the face of the creature intently. It had hoses from the right side of his head going to it face. It had a wide open mouth that looked like it had something stuck inside it. " _Maybe that's how it died"_ she thought as he looked at the creature pure sickly gold eyes, quite terrifying really. As she looked further she noticed this strange blinking...something, it was flashing red every few seconds. Her mind and body for some reason said to touch it so her hand began towards his face. Sokka asked her what she was doing but she, again, ignored him for the sake of her curiosity, her anger now gone. When her finger touched the blinking thing it felt somehow soft as if she could go deeper. She did just that as she pressed hard on the red button. Almost instantly a hiss was heard as the creature face was coming _off_. They screamed in fright and backed away. After a few moments Katara moved forward to see what she had done, Sokka again was calling out to her to stop and again she ignored him." _I can take care of myself"_ She thought as she reached to what seems to be an opening to the creature's face. The 'face' of the creature was not a face at all it was a helmet and this _man_ she sees before her is his true face.

He had a slightly pale yet a very hairy face because of his slightly unkempt beard giving him a feral look. A increased that appearance one that came from his right side of his forehead to his left nostril. It looked like a beast attempted to cut his face off but it failed. A blush came to her face, the man had a 'bad boy' look and those scars gave him more attractiveness from what he already had. Plus it didn't help with this man being ,probably, the only other man other than her brother that she has seen for the past 8 years.

She pushed those thoughts away. She was a young woman someone who of yet has to hold a firm grasp on her emotion. If her lack of control of her anger is anything to show for it.

XXX

The last thing he remembered was a bright white flash and then just being cold, deathly cold. He's beyond thankful to his genetics giving him one hell of a hairy body giving him a natural resistance to the cold weather plus he loves the cold. Though this freezing air was pushing it.

He heard talking coming from outside his armor sadly because it being offline he couldn't hear them quite well. That was until one of them manually unlocked the helmet piece for his armor. When it fully came off he heard a young male voice call out in english.

"Katara get back we don't know what that thing will do!" A male voice screamed. " _Katara"_ he thought with his eyes closed " _that's a..exocitly bueatiful name."_ His body could not move but his face was free, he could feel the incredibly cold wind, so when he felt a presence in front of him he opened his eyes.

Brown met blue and blue met brown, the girl was exactly like her name, exoticly bueatiful. Blue eyes, tanned skin, and long dark brown hair. She didn't react to his eyes the way he expected her too. Instead of stepping back in fear she leaned closer with eyes filled with curiosity.

"Who are you?" She asked and the . raised a tired eye brow at the question yet he did not answer. For noticed to his left was a man with ponytail, blue eyes, tanned skin but what he most concentrated on was the melee weapon in his head. Katara noticed this and turned to the young man.

"Sokka put your weapon down, it's impolite." She ordered but he did not follow it.

"Impolite? Ha, you won't say that when he attacks us." the boy countered.

"He has no reason to attack us, you dummy, we practically saved him from the ocean. Put your weapon down." She ordered again but this time it succeeded and he lowered his weapon, however the first part of what she said got his attention.

They saved his life? How? He began to look around the snowy landscape. Then another thought came into mind, snow? How? When? What!? The DeathKnight was confused at the current situation. Until he saw the giant body of water behind the exotic girl. How the heck did he miss that? They saved him from the ocean. With his armor that would have, indeed, been a horrible death.

"So, can you get off my chest miss, I would like to get up." His said voice sounded slightly surprising Katara and caused Sokka to aim his weapon at him, again. Katara blushed slightly as she quickly got off his chest allowing Sokka to get in front of her in a protective manner.

The LC began to press buttons from within his armor re-activating it. Green-ish outlines of light glowed out the armor causing both of the strangers to stand in shock. As he began to stand up he noticed something, something horrifying. He couldn't feel his legs they've been stuck in sub-zero temperature water too long. The lack of feeling could only be caused by one thing. " _Frostbite"_ He thought cursing wildly in his mind,this is not good, not good at all. He did not know where he was, he was separated from both his unit and the bunker and the only people that good help him are apparently tribals. If their style of clothing and reaction to his APA was any type of indication. He sighed in frustration as he banged on his leg armor.

"What are you doing?" The Knight looked up and saw the girl, Katara, again, fearlessly walking towards him. He could see the young boy cautiously move to her side with a well crafted club in hand. If their was anything Navarro appreciated it was a good and well made melee weapon. Sadly they are not standard issue for Enclave Soldiers so he usually enjoyed watching them as he slaughtered raiders or other wastelanders who used melee weapons against him. Katara noticed his staring and grabbed the club right out of his hands." _Amataur warrior, didn't even have a good grip on his weapon."_ He thought with a calculative gaze. Katara began lecturing the young man on how it's impolite to have weapons in front of he needed them to focus if he was to keep his legs. dam frostbite.

"I can't feel my legs, they've been in the water to long." he said simply as he began to bang on his leg armor again. As he did so he heard some sloshing of water coming from inside the suit. it would seem a large amount of water is still inside the suit. Thankfully the electronics and other powered equipment were completely water resistant but stopping water from coming in the armor would not seem to be as prudent as the formor. Navarro will never understand what the engineers were thinking when they made this suit.

Both Katara and Sokka, if Navarro heard his name correctly, eyes widen at that. Sokka quickly went for the boat while Katara went towards his legs. She looked up as if asking permission to touch his legs. He nodded to which she put her hands on the armor. He was about to say that he need to get out of his armor to be able to help it but what happened next shocked him.

The water from within the suit began to move out as her hand pulled back from his leg. Then she moved in smooth but yet slightly awkwards movement to move the water from the _air_ towards the large body of water next to them. She then began with next leg and did the same process as before.

To say he was shocked was an understatement. He was flabbergasted, befiddled, whatever other words you could think that would describe his shock. How? Was his first thought at Katara's strange ability. Then he thought upon the war and the many mutations that might of happened in the conclusion of radiation exposure. He really needed to know where he was. After Katara finished moving the water in his armor into the ocean Sokka was able to move the boat next to him. Sokka motioned him to enter but the LC shook his head.

"I weigh over 300 pounds, there no way that small boat would hold me afloat." The sibling were slightly shocked at how heavy he was but they shook it off for the sake of his health. " _These kids are too trusting, to kind._ " He thought as he glanced towards Katara." _You never know who you will find in this world"_ He thought again as he moved his hand to the hip over his concealed Plasma Defender. He corest the location for a second before moving his hand away.

"Then take off your armor. The only way back to the tribe is by boat." Katara suggested and the Knight instantly denied the request. He would not leave his armor in the middle of nowhere.

"Plus the only thing I'm wearing under my armor is my underwear and I'd rather not die faster than I already should and my suit can heat my body up. I couldn't before because of the water inside would of started to boil can me to get burned." He said nonchalantly causing Katara to blush at the thought of seeing him naked but yet had an amazed face the ability of his armor. He flipped on the heater switch from inside the armor as Sokka was about to say something but was stopped by a buzzing sound coming from Navarro's armor. It was his radio, it still works. How? He doesn't know but right now he can use it for assistance.

"Knight Squad, come in, this is Knight-01 do you read me? I repeat this is Knight-01 radioing all Knights does anyone hear me?" The LC called to his unit, his hand pressing a button on the collar of his armor. The sibling looked at him weirdly not understanding was he was doing. They were then shocked when a voice sound off from his armor.

"Knight-01, this is Knight-02, we hear you sir. It's nice to know your still alive. Where are you located sir?"

" You won't believe me but I'm near the ocean on the main body of a large snowy plains. If would I have to guess, the South or North pole. Cause there is no way these glaciers are in Alaska." He said again through the radio and came another response Knight-02 or more well known as Delta.

The siblings were simply shocked at how his _armor_ was talking to him. However, further into their conversation they both of them figured that he was _not_ talking to his armor, since that would be impossible, but instead talking to an actually person...that is not in front of them. Actually that would be more insane than talking to your armor. They thought more upon it and noticed that the man over the radio sounded very similar to his own...The siblings glanced at each other and they found themselves in agreement.

This man was beyond insane and it was probably because of the frostbite covering his legs.

Though as he continued speaking they began to notice some words that caught their attention. 'Raven Rock', 'bunker', 'power armor', and 'vertibird. These sounded too foreign to be made up but they could be wrong and it was just his mind growing more insane by the second. He continued for another minute speaking to this 'Knight-02'. Though at least they knew a name of his, Knight, they could tell it wasn't his real name it seemed more of a title. After some quiet whispering they also concluded that the other man was probably his brother who died at one point and is appearing to him in some kind of delusion. On the basis that both men carried the same title.

"Ok, well, it would seem my men are coming to pick me up so it would seem I don't further require your assistance. " He screamed in surprised as he fell not being able to move his legs. His legs would seem his legs froze slightly but the heat from his suit is helping. He would still need medical attention.

"What happened?" Katara asked as she kneeled next to him as they moved him from facing down to facing up. As he was turned upward he answered by saying his current situation causing her eyes to grow wide with worry. " _To kind, she has been sheltered, to easily moved by others problems or weakness. That would prove fatal as she grows older."_ He commented in his mind as she and Sokka quickly opened a jar in the boat and put a small stick with some old rags wrapped around it. He raised his eyebrow as Katara dipped it in the jar and as Sokka went grab two stone from his bag. Though his eyes grow to be shocked, one of the very few times he ever truly was, as he saw Katara pull the stick back with black liquid dripping off of it. He knew what it was, every single Enclave member knew what it was. It was what was fought for in a decade long war, it's what was fought for in the Great War. 'Liquid Gold' as some pre-war businessmen called it but the Enclave like to call it by its more common name.

 **Oil**

They had oil here.

Navarro's head looked at all directions. Oil is in these snowy plains, in these mountains, in the soil. That would mean the Enclave has just found an untapped oil deposit, well not untapped considering their people were the first to discover it but that doesn't matter. We were using oil reserves for the past few years though the reserves were very large it was not unlimited.

As the LC continued to think on the possibilities this new discovery could give them. Sokka finally sparked a fire on the torch and ran towards me. He overed the torch one my legs.

"You know my armor is heat resistant, I and it would not get damaged if you placed the torch on my leg." Sokka placed the torch after shaking out his amazement, grumbling at Navarro's 'awesome' armor. He quickly ran back and began sparking another torch his sister had prepared.

Navarro sighed as he watched them attempt to help him. He knew that those torches won't do much but he won't say anything. Why? So they won't ask him 20 questions. Rather have them be busy and doing something they think will help then starting to ask questions about him or anything related to him. That'll just cause more problems especially now that he know that Katara is a mutant, he sighed at the thought.

" _Sucks she's a mutant, I bet Autumn would have considered taking them in as second hand citizens if they had shown us where the oil was located but now knowing they were mutated. It would be only a matter of time before the General or the President orders their annihilation."_ He sighed again in sadness as he patently waited for his evac _._

Katara held the torch for her brother to light as she watched the armored man in the distance. She hopes they would be able to save his legs from the cold. A flash was caught in the corner of her eye, turning, she sees the now burning torch, the fifth torch they have lit. They were running out of sticks and cloth, fast. Probable only two more torches before they runs out of everything except for the black liquid.

She stared at the black sludge as she plunged another stick covered in cloth into the substance. She knew had its uses especially at making fire, you have no know idea how many times their lives were saved by this stuff but that was the only thing it was good to be used for. You can't drink it because the two men who had done had died a day later and what purpose is there in bathing in it. The only known use was creating fire, useful as it was, it was basically useless.

Were Katara's thoughts on the black substance. Though she will very soon learn of the other amazing uses oil can be used for.

Sokka placed the last torch he and his sister had been able to make with materials at hand on the man's legs. The armor really was resistant to heat if his lack of screaming in pain said anything. Though that caused him to think on how effective those torches actually are at helping the legs not freeze up. He ignored that thought for the sake of some rest.

Sokka collected a large amount of snow to be make a bean bag shaped seat for himself. As he sat he watched 'Knight' but more particularly his armor. The armor was the most amazing thing had seen in his life. It was made completely out of steel or whatever metal it was made out of. It was large bulky yet somehow also sleek and smooth. It had lights coming off of it as if it was alive. Even though he really doesn't believe armor can somehow become a living thing. His mind can't shake off the idea that the armor truly is alive somehow. He then narrowed his eyes at the man his earlier thoughts removed..

He gripped his now reclaimed club in worry. Worry in how the appearance of this strange man and his strange armor would endanger or change their way of life. He knew that the armor was built specifically for war, what armor wasn't, but his armor screamed death and the drawings of bones on his armor was not helping.

Though that wasn't the only thing he was worried about. He had caught the man staring at his sister. Now he knew his sister is a very beautiful woman and she will attract a lot of male attention.. He is prepared for that type scenario but the look this strangers face was not lust nor anything smitten. It was sadness and forgiveness, his eyes said it all, and Sokka could not understand why he would look at her in that way. Though now that he thinks about it he started looking at her like that when she used her waterbending.

His thought however were brought to a close when he heard a strange _whooshing_ and _chuga chuga_ noise coming from behind him. He turned around and looked around the empty snowy plains and found nothing but the noises were getting closer and louder. He stood from his seat and narrowed his eye at an attempt at trying to see what was nearing them. As he searched the area he heard the armored man voice behind him.

"Hey, look up you'll find what you're looking for," Sokka blinked, up? How could it be above him. Was it a bird of something that created those strange noises. He looked up to satisfy his curiosity at the possibility it can actually be something flying above him. After a few moments he was about to give up until he saw a break in the clouds. His eyes widened and quickly ran towards his sister near the armored.

They both stared at the strange metal looking beast as it circled them above. Like a monkey-vulture waiting for its prey's death.

"You got nothin' to be afraid of they aren't going to hurt you," _They"_ the sibblies both thought. Were there more than one of those creatures because of there was they couldn't see the other ones.

The creature above them then stopped moving above them as it slowly lowered down to their level. It was large with two wings a tail and... _spinning mini-arms_. What? That couldn't be possible no living thing had that. Now as they further examined the strange flying... _thing_. They noticed that it looked more...machine. Like those steel boats the fire nation uses for war. As the things wings began to slow down they could see a symbol on it side. It was an 'E' surrounded by stars.

Abruptly the side of it opened revealing six other men wearing similar armor 'Knight's'. Some armor was lighter, some were thicker but they all held that low green glow to them. The siblings stood their in confused shock at was occurring. As they watched one person came out of the vertibird without any type of armor. He wore a thick leather hooded-sweater and thick pants and carried a briefcase.

" _Knight squad, secure the area."_ A soldier with 'Delta' printed over his heart, in white, ordered to the others. The other soldiers quickly followed the order and encircled them in a protective manner. Delta moved out of the cloth wearing individual and allowed him to quickly move towards Navarro.

She kneeled next to the LC opening his suitcase. He grabbed a vial from inside then grabbed a syringe. He pulled a blue liquid from the vial into the syringe making sure remove any air trapped inside. He lifted the hood off _her_ face revealing her to be a women. Elizabeth to be specific. When Navarro saw her face he paled and gulped in fear. She did not look at him preferring to find a slot in his armor to open to put anti-frostbite chemicals into his bloodstream. He grunted in pain as she stabbed the needle into him now looking at him with anger but with some hints of worry in her eyes.

"Now, what did I tell you about dieng Lieutenant Colonel." She said in a strong and demanding voice.

"...Not too, but I didn't you clearly see me breathing and I even grunted in pain when you stabbed me so I'm very much alive." He said slightly confused and trying to save himself from his friends wrath. She only smiled sweetly as she looked towards Delta.

"Did you say something Delta, is it something about how I treat my cadavers," She asked. Delta quickly shook his rapidly. She nodded in happiness as she stabbed another vial into his other leg causing Navarro to grunt and his men to wince.

"Look, Liz, I'm sorry, I really am but can you really expect what had happened to happen. Teleporting to another continent entirely is not something we talked about. You can't blame me for that." Navarro pleaded only to receive a blank look."... I'm willing to change my armor if that makes you feel better." He continued but this time he got a twitch from her." No combat mission for a month, you know I have a lot of leave time built up." This time he got a smile out of her. Navarro sighed in relief but then yelped in pain as she stabbed a stim into him.

"Alright if you do all that, I _might_ forgive you." She said getting a quick nod from Navarro. Elizabeth called for two of the soldiers to pick him up and take him to the vertibird.

The two sibling simply stared trying to register what they were witnessing. They watched silently as they carried 'Knight' off to the vertibird. Though as he was about to enter the aerial vehicle he turned to Delta and quietly spoke something to him. After they finished speaking Navarro was fitted into the aircraft and Delta turned around looking at the siblings. He then pointed to them.

"Take'em" Delta said causing Katara and Sokka to grow wide eyed and to turn around in an attempt to flee to only see the butts of two soldiers weapon hit their faces knocking them into unconsciousness.

 **AN: :) hehe you didn't see that coming did ya… or maybe you did… I'm not that good of a writer..yet. I need more experience with writing before I completely confident on my writing ability.**

 **Now if this seemed rushed to you I'm sorry I sort of wrote that last 2.5k words is less than an hour in class. So again sorry for any grammar mistakes or spelling. No, I'm not neglecting my school work I had done my work a week early so I was OK on doing anything I wanted. I'll probably will edit it at one point.**

 **Now ,my finally message, I might not update next Wednesday since I had the first two chapters done ahead of time while I had finished half of the third chapter. I do know where I am going with my story thankfully so it shouldn't take me that long...maybe two weeks if I really work on it and that's for another three chapters so don't worry about waiting too long.**

 **If any of you have criticism please try and make it constructive. Also if you enjoy my story please either fave/follow/review or check in once in awhile to see if there's an update.**

 **Have a nice day! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: I'm not mutated YAY!**

 **I'm sorry,I'm sorry,I'm sorry,I'm sorry,I'm sorry,I'm sorry,I'm sorry,I'm sorry,I'm sorry,I'm sorry,I'm sorry,I'm sorry,I'm sorry,I'm sorry,I'm sorry,I'm sorry,I'm sorry,I'm sorry,I'm sorry.**

 **I know i said was going to update a week ago but SOOO much crap happened all at once i couldn't even make a CHAPTER for an update. I won't bore with the details or give an excuse. All will say is that I won't be able to update regularly, for now. I might be able to again in later months but until then I might update at any time. It could be next week or next month but I will update.**

 **Also I can actually write back to reviews I had gotten a few :D**

 ***open phone for review page***

 **OK, now**

 **15delgizzij,**

 **Ya I completely did not notice the connection between self heating armor and the fire nation ; /. The armor heating thing was a spur of the moment addition before I updated. I might change stuff in that chapter later on, I hate leaving a mistake stay a mistake when I can easily fix it. Sorry about that, at least I got Katara's character right, mostly. :P**

 **Ya, I hope this can be considered a good story too, one day. It's a dream but we have to wait and see if my writing skills and story is up to par. I also agree that Enclave don't always to be evil. They easily can be good guys in any story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fallout or ATLA**

XXX

"What do you mean we can't get a signal!?" General Autumn yelled towards the radio technicians. The woman recoiled in fear as she quickly began to open a program on her computer.

"I-its like I said, sir, we can't get a signal from our satellites or radio's other than our own frequencies. Its as if they were never there to begin with." The radio officer said to Autumn as she showed him the empty frequencies that should have some kind of audio signatures but now are only flat and silent. The general grumbled as he paced in the radio room.

Most of the light were off, almost all the machines were lifeless save for the radio officer's controls, and only the neo green emergency lights were blaring. There excessive use of almost all their oil when powering the shield had caused them to now be forced to power the bunker at minimal capacity.

" _Dam shield or whatever that dragged us here"_ The general thought as he thought upon the insanity of how they were transported, or if he would use the words of the scientists, teleported to a humongous land mass of rock and ice. It did not take long for the eggheads to theorize we were teleported to the antarctic but where we are is not the question.

It's where the _hell_ did all the satellites signals disappear too.

The Enclave knew that there was an extraterrestrial species orbiting earth but, from what Enclave's personnel say, they have only chosen to experiment upon the wastelanders and not damage any type of orbital technology that they, the Enclave, have at their disposal.

Did the aliens finally decide to destroy the satellites?

If they did why now? Are they preparing to attack and want to halt any type of national communication. Or did they just get annoyed at having to dodge floating objects all the time and decided to destroy them.

After a few moment Autumn simply shook his.

No, that couldn't be it...their not involved in this at all. It was to much of coincidence of us being moved to the arctic and then all satellite signals were lost immediately after. There is no way that they are related.

A buzz from the intercom stopped his thought.

" Sir, Knight squad has returned with . They also are returning with what looks like to be tribals. Probably the same ones that helped the LC out of the water." Autumn quickly pressed the button on the intercom and told the man he will be there shortly. He turned towards the radio officer.

"Forget the satellites for now. Go get a weapon and head to the surface; we need to make sure Raven Rock is completely secured before anything else." He ordered before walking out of the room with whooshing sound of the door sliding open and closing.

XXX

The vertibird propellers slowly stopped as a small medical group stood nearby with a hospital bed. With the lights mostly off, leaving only the ominous green glow of the emergency lights to show the darker areas of the other vertibirds shadowed in darkness looking more to be some type of creature than machine. Add on to the fact that it was now dark outside causing the place to look more frightening, because of the lunar light coming from the open hanger doors,than it really is to the average tribal or wastelander. Thankfully both the siblings are still currently unconscious courtesy of both Jackal and Deadshot.

"And here I was thinking you were immune to the cold." Delta remarked to Navarro as he was removing the clamps that was holding Navarro in place. Navarro only grunted to Delta's comment.

Miles had lifted his helmet piece off and it now rest at the back of his neck with two clamps keeping it in its place. Allowing his brown hair, brown eyes, and slightly pale complexion to be freely seen by everyone. No facial hair of any sort but he does have a stern jaw line, a small stubby nose, thick eyebrows, and a small stubby chin; dark bags was under his eyes from his constant nightmares or late night computer involved couldnt really tell what type of linage he came from other white thanks to his skin because of severaly mutt bloodline.

Delta put his arm under Navarro's as he and ST, short for Santa Teresa, helped him up and moved him to towards a hospital bed on wheels. With Delta holding him up allowing ST to turn the wheel from his back causing his armor to lock up in a fixed position. Letting Navarro to fall out into ST's arms.

" _Nice of you to drop in, wolf boy."_ A feminine hispanic-accented voice came from the Commando ASPA. Wolf boy, Navarro chuckled, it would seem it takes a life threatening situation to notice how many nicknames he's had in his short but yet very long life. Wolf boy, Werewolf, Chewbacca, Bigfoot, Knight, Deathdealer, Devastator and finally DeathKnight. So many names, so many different persona's. Each one of these names corresponded with a personality he had as he grew up. As you can tell he changed _a lot_ over the years. That would be because of his very open minded personality which he still holds to this day.

Jose was one never to hold one philosophy and hold it in the highest esteem. His parents always told him to create his own opinions and thoughts about the things around him. Which is why he holds no anger to the mutated wastelanders and only them, every other mutated thing in the wasteland would get a flashy greeting from his laser or plasma weapon.

The wastelanders, however, he gives some sympathy to. They were humans who not only survived the Great War but also against the countless dangers across the world for generations. He respected that about them greatly. They might have the ability to heal faster or have better eyesight, heck, maybe even have glowing pee but they really shouldn't be killed for having an advantage that's just evolution. Or a deformity in the case of having glowing pee.

ST placed the LC on the gurney and the medical staff quickly placed multiple needles into him. After a few moment they quickly moved him to towards the medical wing, Elizabeth also came along. Barking orders to move faster and faster while simultaneously yelling at the people in the hallways to hug the walls. One of the doctors began to put a mask on LC's face after it was placed he smelled something funny before slowly falling asleep.

XXX

In the age before the Great War treating someone with frostbite would not need to be so demanding but with this being a post-apocalyptic world their are more than two dozens diseases you can get from simply being outside of sealed APA. Not to mention being in radioactive water. Plus this was Elizabeth's personal friend so he'll get the best treatment possible.

She quickly began getting blood samples to check if he had gotten anything. Along with a sample of her own blood just incase.

The other doctors and nurses were giving him Rad-X to his bloodstream and some sprays of Radaway for good measure before doing anything else to his body. Such as blood pressure, heart rate etc. Elizabeth had just finished placing the blood samples into a small glass tube and put into a piece of medical equipment made for identifying dangerous bacteria or viruses including radiation. Swiping away sweat from her head caused by the lack of air conditioning and running she began to walk towards Jose for further check ups. Until the doors slide open revealing two armored soldiers carrying a tribal over their shoulders.

Jackal and Deadshot.

Jackal or Justin James Hall is Knight Squads explosives, survivalist and CQC expert. His ancestor was a butler to one of the political officials who had cared enough take his ancestor with him. Racism and segregation was still very heavy in the South and Southeast at the time. So it was a bit unheard of for a white Southeastern businessman caring for his black butler. None of the less he was saved and now his descendants remain to be the few un-irradiated african americans in the world. Justin is calm minded and never curses, something the others tease him about. He is kind and caring but also loyal and strong. However, if you get him angry you will have one monster of a opponent. He stands at around 6'2 without armor and has a mustache and a stubbled chin. He also has a mini afro under his helmet and how he keeps that way no one knows.

Some of the girls had asked him how did it, because of their trouble keeping their hair from standing up. Which is happens because of the large amount of electricity going through the helmet. His response was hilarious, depending on who you were.

" _It's a family secret ladies, Dad taught me."_ It turns out his dad also had a mini afro and he was able to keep it intact even when he wore his helmet when he served so it made sense for him to know the trick too.

Wearing Commando APSA with an image of a laughing canine on his left shoulder and an image of a old Knight's helmet with crossbones behind it on his right shoulder. The symbols of his callsign and squad. He carries the only kinetic weapons in the whole squad which was a M90 shotgun(Halo 3) that uses a plasma and gunpowder mixture and if any mutant got even closer for his shotgun to not work he has a two laser tips battle axes on his back

Deadshot, or Ryan Daniels, is another african american ancestor was the head foreman on the Poseidon oil platform. When the bombs dropped and the Enclave at the time arrived they had ordered their military escorts to force the workers off the rig. They however stopped when Ryan's ancestor told them that if they left the oil platform none of you would know how to repair or extract the oil rig. He also mentioned their lack of experience and the lack of mechanical engineer's with them. Those words not only saved all the workers but ensured them a permanent place into the Enclave for generations.

Ryan is their stealth operative, sabotage expert, and designated marksman. He's a dedicated, ruthless and homicidal individual. Ironically outside of his job persona he is the most quirkiest guy you would ever meet. He purposely mismatches his uniforms for a unique look, is obsessed with comics and a massive partier. Something you would never expect from a such an intimidating man. He wore the Ghost APA carrying an anti-material rifle retrofitted to use microfusion cells. He nicknamed it 'Babygirl' with the name tattooed on the side of the barrel in white, he is quite obsessed with it. He also carried a .44 caliber revolver with plasma rounds he nicknamed 'Shodi' the name,again, tattooed on the side of the barrel.

The leading doctor, which was Elizabeth, noticed them and quickly told the soldiers to place them down the room in the corner and to place the restraints on them. The medical room was large, able to fit a total of eight medical beds, a full complement of medical equipment and an operating table in all in one room. It's wall were painted white, white dividers were between each of the beds. Medical stands and trays were scattered about, some even had some medical tools left on them.

" _Must of been left outside because of the commotion"_ She made a note to tell the staff to clean the room after they finished working on Jose. At the thought of her friend she turned to his table. It would seem he did indeed have major frostbite but thanks to many medical advancements before and after the Great War. A serum was created to heat the person's body up by a dozen degrees or so to heat up the freezing cold temperature. It would seem that the serums were out of date because they did not work on the ride back to Raven Rock. Instead symptoms began to show after he had gone to sleep. Now he was a sweating, twitching mess. Sighing she returned to the computer to check if the test were done, they were. The results widened her eyes slightly.

They had not been infected with any type of disease, thank god, but when she had also done her test for radiation levels.

Not a single point of radiation was shown in the blood.

That's impossible the air across the entire world is irradiated. Not a single place on Earth was untouched by the air. Then how did she and Jose not get some form of radiation. Especially Jose for his prolonged exposure with water that would have at least left some type of residue of radiation on his body.

"Ma'am" A voice spoke from behind her. She turned and found it was one of the doctors." The LC is stabilized but he has minor fever because of the serums but it nothing a day's rest won't fix."

" Thank you Michael, you and the rest of the staff can leave now." Michael nodded and began to leave followed by the rest of the medical staff.

Elizabeth stood beside Jose, holding his hand as he slept. A small grim smile sprung to her face.

"You asshole I thought I lost you." She said as she leaned down and kissed his forehead. As she rose her head she saw both Jackal and Deadshot standing near the tribals beds, standing at attention. It would appear they were sent to 'guard' them.

Moving away from Jose and closer to her new guests she was able to get a closer look at these tribals. They were young, maybe near their twenties, they look similar; sibling maybe? They looked fit, a little thin though. _"Healthy"_ She thought and in that moment she connected something crucial.

If there is no radiation in the area would that mean that they are non-irradiated pure-blooded humans? Yes, would be the only answer to the question. There is no need for debate or more compilation. No radiation in the area means no radiation in a person's blood stream and any type of defect that comes with having it.

Elizabeth was excited.

" _Finding this tribe would solve are decreasing biodiversity problem and give us more hope at finding humans who were untouched by the Great War"_ She thought as she began to take samples of both the siblings blood for testing. She did not need to ask permission from the Knight's she was at least three ranks higher than they were. The test would either further prove her theory or debunk it completely. As she anxiously waited for the results while seating on her chair staring at the computer screen a groan was heard from behind her. Both Jackal and Deadshot heard it as well.

" _He just never stays down does he?"_ Elizabeth thought as she and both soldiers of Knight Squad walked towards the LC's bed.

XXX

He could barely feel his legs and the rest of his body felt numb and hot. He shivered before he exhaled heavily. It would seem the medicine they gave him hasn't worn off yet. He could feel the sweat covering his entire face; pulling on his blanket he cleaned his face off before opening his eyes.

Immediately he was hit with the blinding hospital light, flinching as he closed his eyes. He heard a squeaking sound soon after opening his eyes once again, blinking the lingering spots in his eye away. When his eyes adjusted he saw Jackal and Deadshot next to Elizabeth who had a small smile.

" You just never stay down for long now do you?" She said causing him the chuckle.

"Never have and never will" He answered getting the armored soldiers to laugh and gaining a larger smile from Elizabeth. The LC's smile soon turned a serious look staring at Elizabeth asking her a silent question; she sighed.

"Yes, they're here, both of them are few beds down from you. They are both still unconscious and also restrained no need to worry." She said before a spark grew in her eyes with a stern look."Guess what I found in our blood from my tests."

" _Great, I bet we got a deadly disease and the only way to cure is by hunting large animal in a specific region in the dam ice wasteland"_ He thought cynically deciding to not verbally say it he only shrugged at her. She shook her head and soon her expression changed from stern to excited.

"Nothing" She said in smug grin.

"What?" Was the universal response from the soldiers present.

"Nothing, as in no radiation in our blood at all! Now even minor exposure to the air would give some form of radiation. Not to mention that you spent who knows how long in the water, which would have given you at least minor radiation sickness but instead we're both clean." That surprised them and caused them to notice that they never saw or heard any type of ticking, signalling radiation exposure, going off the entire they were outside from their suits. At that thought Jose looked towards the direction of the siblings.

"By your reaction Jo- I mean LC I can tell that you connected the lack of radiation in the air with their presence here. If their blood proved to be negative that would mean that we found a tribe of people who are complete pure-blooded. If this tribe of people can survive here and not be touched by the radiation that mean others place around the world might have people or even civilizations who were untouched by the Great War." She continued to rant about how this discovery could change Enclave getting both Jackal and Deadshot very interested in the speech. While she spoke the LC simply looked at the divider that was blocking him and the siblings.

" _If what Elizabeth says is right how the hell did she do that trick with the water that was in my suit"_ He thought before a beeping disturbed everyone's thoughts. It was coming from the computer that was running the blood tests. " _It's the moment of truth"_. He watched as Elizabeth quickly ran to the computer and typed away to look at the blood sample. He could not see her expression because her back was facing him but if that sudden stiffness said anything. It said that they irradiated, he hoped that what she said was true but-

"There have no radiation in there bodies at all!" She screamed causing the LC's eyes to widen. He wanted to get out of the bed and look at the computers results but he legs were still immobile and could not be moved. However, his need to see the results did not stop him to think upon one thing.

" _If she not mutated then HOW THE HELL CAN SHE CONTROL WATER!"_ That single thought had been invading his mind from the ride towards Raven Rock and the moment he woke up. It's getting annoying in his opinion.

"That's impossible" He said out loud getting the attention of the rest in the room. They all looked at him confused.

"What impossible?" Elizabeth asked. The LC looked at his friend eyes.

"It's impossible because I saw that girl" He pointed to the area where Katara was but not directly looking. " control water with some type of magic." He said before he turned gaze to the divider to only have his eyes grow wide. The others looked and with gasp both soldiers quickly took off the safety of their weapons while Elizabeth took out her Plasma Defender.

There, next to the divider was Katara with an enraged look on her face.

"Magic really!? I've had enough of my brother calling it that!" She yelled as she pulled as much water as she could from the room. Water bottles, a vase filled with water, the bags of liquid used for patients everything. The water bursted open and began to circle her like a waving shield. They all looked wide eyed as they simply stared at the spectacle. None of them could believe what they were seeing not even the DeathKnight even knowing of her power could did not prepare him for this level of skill at it.

" What this is, is not magic! This is an ancestral art that has been passed down by generations by every nation, the Fire nation, the Earth Kingdom, the Air temples they all control an element. I am Katara from the Southern Water Tribe and we control water!" She preached as she moved a hand in a fluid motion shooting the water towards the soldiers.

Gun and laser fire can be heard from the room for corridors.

XXX

 **Again sorry, for being late and for the short chapter I just could not add anymore without it feeling dragged on and on. Hope you guys liked it.**

 **Also one final note I have this other story that I'm doing.**

 **It's a Gladiator crossover with World Of Warcraft.**

 **Now those of who don't know what Gladiator is, its a movie. A roman one. I have to say tell you what it is cause ALOT of people i know have NOT seen the movie and my response is "the fuck".**

 **My question to all the people who read this, would anyone be interested in the story?**

 **I'm still going to post it and write it but only if i ever have writer's block on this story I can hop on the the other one and get me out of the rough.**

 **If any of you have criticism, please try and make it constructive. Also if you enjoy my story please either fave/follow/review or check in once in awhile to see if there' an update.**

 **Have a nice day! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Guys, We're not in Kansas anymore!**

 **Well… I finally did it, I have updated this story. If any has notice my other updated, Invicta, and has yet read it I suggest you do ONLY if you want to read a Gladiator (the movie) Fanfic mixed with WoW, World of Warcraft. If you have no interest then don't read it, I won't force you too.**

 **Now as I said before it might take a week to month for next update but I am in spring break so I will have a chance in writing more, hopefully.**

 **One last quick thing before you read, if you haven't already, I really, REALLY, feel that I messed up on this chapter, BADLY, I don't know why. Its one of the reasons why I took so long updating. This chapter just feels like a "Fail Chapter" or something like that. Please if it sounds or 'feels' weird can make note of it as you go along and tell me what it is so I do not do it again. It really f'ed up my groove.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fallout or ATLA, only my OC's.**

 **XXX**

" _I missed"_ Deadshot thought in irritation as he got up from the floor, soaking wet, and calmly aimed his rifle towards the downed tribal. Her hand was over a large laser based wound on her shoulder, a wound he had caused. Jackal turned to him with a small grin on his face, something Deadshot could tell he had even with the helmet on. His eye twitched in irritation because of it..

"I thought you never missed?" Jackal commented getting a growl out of the expert marksman.

"How do you know I wasn't aiming for her shoulder?" Deadshot said in an attempt to keep his reputation intact. Jackal chuckled as he aimed his shotgun down to Katara.

"Simple," he said," I could tell you were pissed and I know you wouldn't be mad about being a little wet" he said with another chuckle. With a growl Deadshot looked at Katara in calm anger, his fingers tugging at the trigger. Katara eyes grew wide with fear.

"Hold your fire!" the LC's order stiffened both soldiers," Elizabeth check on Katara." Jose continued as Elizabeth holstered her weapon and walked towards the wounded young women. Jackal still had his weapon aimed at Katara to disarray her from trying anything while Deadshot walked towards his commanding officer.

"Sir, why are you allowing the tribal to live. She poses to be a powerful-

"The reasoning behind why I'm keeping her alive is between the General, the President and me. If they agree you would learn about it but right now you're job is to keep her and her brother alive. Long enough for this whole situation to calm down." The DeathKnight commanded causing Deadshot to straighten up, in both fear and respect, despite the LC's current condition and his distaste of his orders..

"Now if the General orders their deaths I would gladly have you shoot them." His words gave some joy to the marksmen, as he never enjoyed leaving jobs unfinished. Katara being in listening distance gulped in fear but her eyes were narrowed in anger at the man she and her brother had saved.

 **XXX**

" _Now I'm really regretting saving that asshole"_ Katara thought as the doctor motioned her to stand up. Being her rebellious self she stayed on the floor staring on the ground. Leaving the doctor to order the other armored man, Jackal if she heard his name right, to stand her up. The man put his strange weapon on his back, somehow staying in place without it falling off, before he roughly picked her up by her wounded shoulder, causing Katara to grown in pain. The women gave no reaction to the man's actions instead she ordered Jackal to put her on the bed she had awoken on. The beds binds were cut with a sharp object caused by the scalpel she managed to grab with her bending.

"Now how did you get this, I wonder?" She asked holding the scalpel she used. The women apparently did not expect a responce as she began to look around the small space for anything Katara could of used to get it. After a few moments she noticed the vase standing on the nightstand next to Katara's bed containing a unirradiated plant had no water inside. She hummed in the discovering of how she escaped. As Katara sat on the bed the door on the opposite wall slide open revealing three armored soldiers wearing armor enter the room, weapons raised. A few words from _the asshole_ (the LC) lowered their weapons and soon a man with grayish hair, wearing a thick, gray, parka like, clothing entered the room, with something burning in his mouth. It was small, with brown wrapping and a small ember burning in the front end. Smoke came out of his mouth as he removed it from his teeth.

"LC, report!"

 **XXX**

"Yes,sir Corporal Second Class Justin Hall, Corporal First Class Ryan Daniels, Captain Elizabeth Roosevelt and I were speaking about the lack of radiation in the atmosphere when our 'guest' escaped her binds and attacked. If you have not heard yet she has this ability to control water which allowed her to push the Corporal First Class back and miss his shot to the heart, wounding her shoulder instead. The force from the shot caused her to fall to the floor coincidentally dodging the Corporal Second Class's shotgun pellets. With the loss of not being able to use her arm it would seem she could not control the water as efficient as before. Allowing both the First and Second Class Corporals to subdue her. I ordered the cancellation on the attempt of execution from the Corporal First Class for the sake of mending her wound. Which is what the Captain is currently doing." The LC finished allowing the General to contemplate the report.

"Why did you stop Deadshot from finishing her off?" The general asked as he glanced at Katara getting an angry glare back at him. He smirked," _the girl has willpower I'll give her that."_ He thought as he looked back towards the LC.

"She has crucial information that would help us exceedingly in the future and" He abruptly stopped talking causing the men to look at him confusingly." I think her people might be a good addition to the Enclave as it would they have no form of radiation in their bodies or blood.." He finished causing all the people in the rooms eyes to grow wide and silent. Silent enough to hear Sokka's quiet snores. A moment later the three men the General came in with were very vocal on their dislike of his suggestion. The General, Jackal, Deadshot and Elizabeth were silent.

The LC was silent with a blank look on his face, ignoring the blatant insults to him by the soldiers. He stared at the General's eyes and he stared back. They spoke through them, having a conversation that would be very crucial for all future interactions with other tribes. After a few more moments of silent staring the General spoke.

"Close your damn mouths before I do it for you!" He commanded to the 's causing them to recoil in some fear. However, they still had enough courage to ask why he was siding with the LC.

"I ain't siding with anyone, now shut your traps or I'm going to put you three on bathroom duty for a month." That shut them up very quickly. The General walked away from the LC and towards Katara. She was poking at her now closed up wound with wide eyes. Elizabeth threw away the used stimpack syringe before saluting along with Jackal towards the general.

"At ease" Autumn said as he examined the tanned tribal. Who now carried a annoyed slash exhausted expression as she looked at her brother. Said brother was sleeping like a baby, in a deep slumber even with all the commotion. Autumn chuckled as the boy.

"Your brother is a very deep sleeper" he commented. Katara did not respond but if the look in her eyes told him that she agreed with him. Autumn's lips twitched before to turning away. It took him only a few seconds to assess her finding that she has a of lack discipline and control of her emotions. Suggesting that she was not a soldier or even trained in some form of combat, meaning her controlling over water must be minimal at best. Looking down to the llarge amount of water on the floor and the empty water containers across the room. " _She was able to move around at least 10 gallons of water with only minimal control of her abilities, impressive."_ Autumn thought before walking back towards the was trying to stand up with the help of Deadshot and a crutch.

"You feeling well enough to walk." Autumn asked causing the LC to shake his hand in a 'so-so' motion. Autumn's eyebrow rose with an unasked question.

"I need to be their when you interrogate them, I have some suggestions that might help in getting them to talk." Autumn nodded in agreement and told the three soldiers in 's to get interrogation room 1 ready. Jose, with the help of Deadshot, began to walk around towards the exit of the infirmary but was stopped by a yell.

"What in the hell are you doing!?" Screamed Elizabeth when she had finally noticed Jose was walking in crutches stepping away from the tribal siblings.

" _Great, I knew she was gonna be mad but I didn't think she was going to be this mad."_ The Deathknight thought as he looked towards Jackal, Deadshot, and Autumn only have them look away; in the case of Deadshot he removed Jose's arm that was over his shoulders and backed away towards Autumn. Jose's eyes twitched as his commanding officers and subordinates fear of the Doctor although understandable from prior experience dealing with an angry Elizabeth it still annoyed him.

" _So much for the brotherhood among soldiers"_ he thought as he looked back to a fuming Elizabeth as she angrily stomped her way towards him. Her deep brown burning in frustration at the crippled LC.

" _Ok, I should really stop making her angry. I've been in enough pain these past few days and I have feeling that she's going give me a lot more for all the stress I've been putting her through."_ Jose stabilized his footing as he rose his hands in defeat, hoping that she would relent.

"Now, Liz, let's be reasonable here, we both know tha-AHHH! Damn it!"

 **XXX**

The room was small only large enough to hold five or six people. It had a metal table in the center and fours chairs on both side of the table. The walls were glowing an eerie green and black. It was also completely soundproof keeping all the sound from the outside and inside . Something one of the occupants did not care very much for.

"Sokka! Can you please shut up! You're going to make it worse," Katara demanded. Sokka had been rudely awakened by Jackal causing a big scene involving Sokka for some strange and unthinkable reason trying to kill the armored soldier with a wooden spoon he had in his parka's pocket. He was swiftly knocked out once again with a smack with the butt of Jackals weapon before getting dragged to the interrogation room. Along the way she couldn't help but feel embarrassed, not because of his actions, but because he actually thought he could kill the man with a wooden spoon!

They had promptly left both of them inside for who knows how long. She didn't know if it was late in night or early in the morning. Her adrenaline has not left her, confusing her internal clock. What she did know was that they've been in the room long enough for Sokka to wake up on his own, meaning at least a few hours. She had hoped if she left him asleep the armored soldiers would return with her being the only one awake so she could try to save them both. Unlike her brother she knew when she was beaten and she also had more charisma to help talk her way out of this situation but her brother would try and escape the moment they would open the door getting them both killed in the process.

" _But he woke up and now he's gonna piss them all off"_ Katara thought with an agitated sigh. Mere moments after he had woken up he began to scream and yell at the door. He shouts either filled with insults or pleas to let them out, a very strange mix.

"Make it worse! How can this-"

"Don't you finish that sentence, brother! Anything can get worse than it already is."The very moment she finished speaking the door slide open revealing two soldiers. She easily recognized one of them as Jackal because of his markings. The other however she did not recognized, he wore the same armor the soldiers that entered the hospital room after she attacked had worn; it's sparking shoulder of electricity mesmerising the sibling with fear and awe. He also had the same shield symbol as Jackal but also an image of a woman in a robe on his left arm. They both raised their weapons to stop both of them, mostly sokka, from attempting to escape or cause some form of trouble.

Entering the room with their weapons trained at them allowed space for the same gray haired man from before and _the asshole_ to enter the room. _The asshole_ , she noticed, had an ice bag in his hand placed over his crotch. A smirk came over her lips.

" _At least someone hurt you. I'm just surprised it wasn't me"_ she thought.

 **XXX**

" _Why?" the asshole groaned out._

" _Because you're not supposed to be walking for another three hours_ , _dumb ass!" She said as he grabbed him by the arm lifting him up._

" _You, sir, are going to bed." Jose only groaned as a response. Getting hit in the nuts with steel tip boots hurt mores than any damage a Deathclaw can deal._

 **XXX**

"Sit" the gray haired man ordered. The siblings both sat, the brother being more reluctant than the sister. The man and _the asshole_ sat in the chairs across from them while the two soldiers stood at their far left or far right and vise versa. The gray haired man blow smoke out of his mouth as the small brown thing was between his teeth. The smell of the smoke caused the sibling to cough and some disconvert for _the asshole_.

"Do you really have to smoke now, of all times?" He said to the smoking man. Who only grinned at his remark.

"I'm the commanding officer here so I can basically do whatever I want and to answer your question yes I have to smoke. Its stress relieve from all the shit that's been going on for the past 24 hours." _The asshole_ signed before looking towards Katara. Katara stared back without fear. His mouth twitched at her action.

"General, since you're the commanding officers here, why don't you start" He said in a mock respectful voice. Katara is beginning to get the feeling that these two are old friends and that it's not a good thing..

"How about I start! Where the hell have you taken us! What do you plan to do with us and what do to plan to do the the Southern Water Tribe, you Fire Nation bastards!" Sokka screamed out causing Katara to mutter 'we're dead' getting amused expressions out of the Enclave personal.

 **XXX**

Sokka was angry, very angry, from the day he's been having. First, the arguments with Katara. Then, finding that Fire Nation soldier, " _Who I knew was a spy all along, I knew it from the start…. I just didn't notice until it was to late,_ Sokka commented in his thoughts.

Then, getting knocked out and kidnapped by said Fire Nation spy. Then, waking up in a strange metal room by one of those armored soldiers.

" _In my defence, I thought for sure I had a skinning knife in my pocket not a spoon,"_ he said in his thoughts, in an attempt to reassure of himself that he wasn't a complete fool.

Then getting knocked out again to only wake up in another room that looked like it came out of his nightmares thanks to its eerie green black coloring. He started to bang on the door to try to convince them to come inside. By either one of his insults or pleas, it didn't matter to him, so he and Katara could escape.

Now it would seem that they've come in not because of his insults or pleas but because they were going to interrogate them.

" _If they think they are going to interrogate us without any sort of trouble they have another thing coming."_ Sokka thought waiting for their response to his questions slash orders. Though when he saw their amused expressions he only got more pissed off. All Sokka did was move forward an inch before the two armored soldiers were on. He hands was grabbed and then bound by metal cuffs while the General had quick drawed his Laser pistol aiming it at his head.

"Don't you hurt him" Katara pleaded. Autumn glanced at her while he gun was still pointed.

"We're not planning to hurt either of you...yet. We want information, information we believe you have."

"Then you'll let us go?"

"That's depends on how much information you're willing to provide." He said as he holstered his weapon. Sokka was cuffed and bound to the chair, he also had a cloth covering his mouth from speaking. When Katara noticed this her thought was to free him from his bounds but after a moment of further thought she knew that having him kept from speaking would the best course of action. Ignoring Sokka pleading look her eyes blared towards the gray haired man, trying her best to not look at _the asshole_. Or she might not be so willing to do what they want.

"What do you want know?"She said getting Autumn to smirk. He then pulled out a small box like object and placed it on the table. He pressed side on the side and left on the table. Her curiosity getting the better of her she asked what it was.

"It's a sound recorder. Records anything from humans voices to the ocean's waves into its memory so our archivers can accurately cataloged this into our library". Katara at first wanted to deny that to be even possible but then she looked at the very advanced looking armored soldiers in front of her. It started to seem more of a possibility at that point. With a clearing of his throat Autumn began to speak.

"Ok, now lets us begin with formalities my name is Augustus Autumn General of the Enclave and leader of the Enclave military. Next, to me is Lieutenant Colonel Jose Antonio Navarro also of the Enclave military and leader of Knight Squadron." Katara eyebrows rose when she heard his faction, she was actually slightly surprised they were not Fire Nation or at least seem not be directly connected to the Fire Nation.

"My name is Katara, Daughter of Hakoda the Chieftain of the Southern Water tribe." The soldiers of the room blinked. " _She's a princess?"_ was the soldiers collective thought.

"Huh, I didn't expect you be a princess I guess it's going to be a lot easier to talk politics between are two groups now." Autumn said getting Katara to shrug. Clearly not reacting to her own political status. Autumn 'humed' before getting out a map from his pocket.

"Do your people have maps of the area?" Autumn continued in his questioning of the water tribal half expecting her to ask what a 'map' was to his surprise she nodded.

"Yes, we even have a map of the world it's a little outdated but it should still be good." She said getting a small smile out of Autumn as he unfolded the map revealing it to be a map of the world showing everything from the Americas to Australia. Katara's eyes grew confused when she saw the paper; the LC noticed her confusion.

"What's wrong?" Katara had to hold back a glare as she looked at Autumn, ignoring the LC entirely but not his question.

" Is this the map of the Elemental Nations?" Katara asked. Elemental Nations? What are those? Was the collective thought among the soldiers. Katara noticed their confused gazes.

"You...never heard of the Elemental Nations have you?" Katara asked with some hesitation. If these people did not know what the Elemental Nations were; then where are they from? She looked at the map the general had taken out to make sure she wasn't mistaken before looking seeing Autumn, _the asshole,_ and the two soldiers in the back shake their heads to her question.

" What are theses Elemental Nations?" Autumn asked. Katara, cycling her brain for an appropriate explanation. After some thought she chose to retell what her father had told her. Exhaling she took the map and flipped it around looking for something to write with she noticed a small yellow stick in the General's pocket. Katara quickly grabbed it and pressed down and began to draw, not at all surprised at their own advanced form of writing utensils. As she was drawing the Southern Water tribe she began tell her story.

"From the beginning of life on this world humans have been able to control the elements and because of their control the humans began to band together among those who controlled the same element." She said as she finished making crude drawing of all the four nations. She first pointed at the the Southern Water tribe.

" We of the Southern Water tribe chose to stay in the cold, icy weather because of our element, Water. We control anything that has some form water no matter it been polluted with mud, be it solid ice, rain or snow; we can control it. Not only that we can somehow gain more power when the moon is out, especially when it's a full moon." She then pointed at the Northern Water Tribe." There are two water tribes, the Southern and Northern, one for each polar ice cap. We haven't heard much from our sister tribe other than their ice stronghold still stands and they have had no Fire Nation's attacks as of yet." She moved her finger down towards the Earth Kingdoms. So far the new information is puzzling and also shocking, the LC however is quite excited but he did not show it as the possibly of actually being in a different world that would be considered fantasy excited him..

"The next group of people would be the Earthbenders in the Earth Kingdoms. I say kingdoms because the landmass for earth is so large that multiple nations have been built and fought over. The nation with most civil wars had always been the Earth Kingdoms. Thankfully most of the Wars are always stopped by the Avatars." Katara said, pausing for moment to catch her breath before continuing.

"As you would assume the Earthbenders can bend anything with earth, like sand,mud, and rock. I've even heard that some of more powerful benders can even move whole mountains and use it to attack their enemies. I...also forget to mention that Waterbenders can do a similar feat but with whirlpools and tsunamis, if there's enough then shaping the waves that is." She then moved her finger from the earth kingdom to the Air Temples.

"Next, would be the Air Temples, they are..were the most peaceful of all the four elemental nations. They were never angry with anyone; always trying to find the more peaceful route in every conflict. They were able to control air to the point they were known to be able to fly using the wind as a guide. They were fun loving people who enjoyed and tried to be happy in every moment of their lives. Though not much is known of them because they were usually secluded in high mountain temples that they were only able to reach. Sadly we will never learn anything more from them thanks to the Fire Nation." Her eyes flared with anger and rage. The Enclave glanced each other in interest. This Fire Nation has been talked about multiple times and is somehow connected to every nation. They could be a powerful threat but they could also be an essential ally.

Katara instead of pointing at the Fire Nation drawing she glared at it.

"The Fire Nation are a bunch of self centered, incestal, bastards. They declared that they seek to continue this war to spread their prosperity to the rest of the Elemental nations but all they've done has been murdering the innocent, cause mass starvation and destruction of many cities and town across the world. The first nation to fall was the Air Temples and now the monks are all extinct. They then attacked the Southern Watertribe because of the closeness of our two nations. They destroyed our stronghold, killed off most our Waterbenders, and nearly made us extinct. My father and all the men of our tribe have gone off to fight in the war against the Fire Nation in a desperate attempt at trying to bring peace back to the world. Now, the Fire Nation are fighting the Earth Kingdom and every day they control more and more ground. From what I know they have taken control of three Kingdoms already and nearly destroyed the greatest Earth Kingdom, Ba Sing Se." She growled out now seething in anger. Memories of her dead mother and ruined lives of her friends and family began to resurface. She was pulling the water from the pipe systems around the room towards them in her rage.

" **Miss Katara please calm down."** A charismatic voice sounded from the microphones on the top corners of the room. It caused Katara and Sokka, who was still tied up, to look around for the new voice, as Katara's anger lessening by the second. The Enclave soldiers, however, quickly stood, turned, and saluted.

" **At ease gentlemen and ladies."** He said as the soldiers stood in a relaxed stance with their hands at their back. The siblings were sitting in their chairs slightly confused at where the voice was coming from. Until they noticed the soldiers staring at the microphones at the top corner of the room.

"Who are you?" Katara asked staring at the microphone.

" **I am the Leader of the Enclave, Miss Katara, my name is John Henry Eden. A pleasure to meet you."** The President finished causing the sibling faces to be confused; they looked at Autumn with the same expression.

"I thought was the leader?" Katara asked as she looked towards Autumn.

" **You're half right, my dear, he is the commanding officer of the** _ **military.**_ **I am, however, the Commander and Chief of the Military, Science division and Civilian populace. In simplistic terms I'm their chieftain while Autumn is my sub-chief."** Eden finished. " _I guess even with their high level of technology and organization they still are lead by a chief"_ Katara thought with a small smile. The Autumn shuffled slightly at being called a 'sub-chief' even though that is, in a way, the correct term to call him it still made him feel...lesser than what he really was.

"Sir, what do you need?" Autumn asked curious on why disturbed they interrogation. " _Though in my opinion this is less of an interrogation more like a history lesson"_ Autumn thought.

" **Well, I did not reveal myself for anything that has the need of you Autumn but more on requesting Miss Katara to try and control her powers"** Autumn asked as Katara blushed red in embarrassment.

" **Your powers were stressing the water pipes within the walls and from what I could tell, with the sensors I have at my disposal, the pipes were ready to burst if not for my interruption."** Katara's blush intensified at his words. She mumbled an apology to which Eden forgave if she promised to control her powers from now on. Though she did not understand why she was feeling embarrassed. She figured it was probably because the man sounded kinder than the rest of these brute.

" **Now, with that out of they way, you may now continue this informative conversation but if I may be so bold, can I to ask a question?"** Eden charismatically asked the sibling who nodded their heads.

" **Who is this 'Avatar' you have spoken of? From you have told us he the power to stop entire wars in the Earth Kingdoms. Why hasn't he come and fought off the Fire Nation?"** Katara sighed at his question, sadness slowly showed in her eyes.

"The Avatar is a bender gifted to have the ability to control all four elements at once. Remember how I told you how powerful Earthbenders can move mountains. The Avatar has the power create mountains, create islands, he essentially can do anything really but even with all this power he's still not unkillable. For every generation of an Avatar dies they move on down cycle; the cycle is Fire, Air, Water, then Earth. The Fire nation had killed their Avatar, who at the time was a part of the Fire Nation, to allow them to invade the neighboring kingdoms. Which is also why they attacked the Air Temples first."

"Because the Air Avatar was next in line" Autumn interrupted getting a nod from Katara.

"How were they able to kill the last Fire Avatar. I understand that he can be killed but if he has the power to defeat entire armies, which in itself I find hard to believe, one nation should not have been much trouble for him."Autumn finished getting another nod from Katara.

"No one knows but from rumors I've heard coming from the occasional Earth Kingdom traders it's said that because of his age, younger and more fit Firebenders were able to defeat him. Other rumors said that he simply died from old age." Katara finished leaving a silence in the room.

In these silent moments the Enclave digested the information given to them. Even though it's incredibly hard to believe seeing her powers first hand put some level of truth into her story.

" _This is so..unreal. If this Fire Nation has been fighting a war of this scale we would have seen something with our satellites."_ Autumn thought. " _When we could still use the damn things that is"_ He looked towards his fellow officer and with a small between glance between each other he knew what he was thinking the same thing, mostly. " _Jose probably thinks this place is not earth or some other cocimimy idea he has in his head."_

"Thank you for the information, Miss Katara it was most helpful." Katara relaxed slightly at Autumn's words.

"So you're going to let us go?" Her eyes filled with hope.

"Yes" Sokka and Katara's eyes grew in happiness at the general's words, small smiles were growing on there lips.

"But," the word caused both of the siblings happiness to fade almost as fast as it had come." before you go we have a proposition for you two." The siblings looked at each other in confusion.

"LC. Navarro spoke of the possibility that you two may be a part of the Enclave. Well, you won't, technically, be a member you will be more of an allie trained by us and under our protection. We will also be willing to trade medicine, maybe some of our food, for more information. We,however, are not willing to trade any of our weaponry or armor." The water tribals eyes grew wide in confusion before Katara's eyes narrowed in anger. She looked towards the man who had ordered her kidnapping.

"Join you! You had kidnapped us and you expect us to join you! We gave what you wanted and we hope you will have enough honor or whatever you value in society to follow through with your promise." The soldiers behind them clicked their safeties off but there were told to stand down by Autumn waving his hand.

"We aim to still keep that promise. Even though you are not a part of the Enclave you and your village are unaffected humans making your value to us to be very high. We only wish for our people to be friendly to each other, maybe even allies. This arrangement is very beneficial for your people. As you said most of your men have gone leaving only, in what I assume to be elderly,women and children. I suggest to remove any former predacious and think of all the positives you would gain. " Autumn said calmly. His closed Katara mouth gave a contemplative look on her face. They stared at her expressions amusingly as she thought on all the possibilities with allying her people with the Enclave. It took twenty minutes later before she spoke.

"I'll admit our people have been barely scraping by since it's only my brother and I gathering and hunting for food. You helping us hunt or even providing us food would be great my people but I need to think on it a little more longer and talk to my brother about it since he's a bit tied up at the moment.'" Katara finished with a slightly sheepish look as her brother brooded next her. The officers chuckled at her unintended pun causing to blush in embarrassment.

Katara then cleared her throat and controlled her reddened cheeks before continuing to speak.

"I do have one question though and I think an answer since I've been more cooperative with you." She said determinedly.

" That's fair" Autumn answered with mild curiosity.

" What did you mean by "unaffected" humans?" Katara asked getting a sigh from Autumn before turning towards the LC.

"Maybe you should tell her, Jose, history is your best subject, after all." The LC nodded before he flipped the map over, back to the images of Earth nations. Taking a deep breath he began.

" If you want some sort of proof on what I'm about say we have more than enough evidence to prove. We, the Enclave, are not from this world, this planet. If my prediction is correct then We come from a different world, a world called Earth.

 **XXX**

 **I feel as if some of you might of predicted on the whole "ally" thing, I would of if I was the reader but I hope I still didn't disappoint ( too much). Again this chapter 'feels' very wrong to me I don't know why.**

 **I know its a dick move for it being a cliffhanger but I think this would be a better ending since if continued this it'll feel very, very, dragged out as I was almost 10k in and I was only 75% finished with what I envisioned for the chapter!**

 **Another thing I hope the whole survival from a close range laser/plasma shell fight between Jackal and Deadshot and Katara did not seem super cheap and have at some form of realism to it.**

 **If any of you have criticism please try and make it constructive. Also if you enjoy my story please either fave/follow/review or check in once in awhile to see if there's an update.**

 **Have a nice day! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: History Lesson**

 **My god I never thought I would be able to update either of my stories with all the stuff I've had to deal with but I somehow found a way. It's an early Christmas Miracle. XD**

 **This chapter probably won't be that cool or good as it is another explanation chapter but i tried end it in a comedic/serious note.**

 **Also my other story, Invicta, is actually pretty surprisingly o.O and I plan to make my next chapter for that soon, I already have the first page or so done for it.**

 **Bah, no more talking let's the boring chapter commence !**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fallout or ATLA, only my OC's.**

 **XXX**

"Our people, in a way, evolved similar to your's. We banded together and created communities that soon became nations. However, we did not have any sort of powers and/or abilities your people seem to posses. What we did have was our intelligence, perseverance, and a strong need to improve ourselves. Now, as you can see those traits gave us some of the most advanced technology my and now your world has ever seen. Though that did not come without a push for rapid improvement and this rapid growth of technology would be thanks to something we all know very well, war." He said catching his breath before continuing.

He explained what nation they came from, what they stood for and who they really are. He summarized some the most prominent empires in their history, such as the Egyptians, Romans, the British, the Chinese, for a subtle timeline so that the siblings can see how far they had grown. All leading up to a somewhat detailed explanation of WWII and how that led the world into a massive divided between Communist and Capitalist countries thus creating the Cold War. He told them how as the Cold War raged on for decades the worlds resources were decreasing, especially oil; the lifeblood of almost every technological tool in the world. He explained how the world's nations all began to fight each other for the smallest amount of oil and with this greed began the Resource Wars. The conflict lasted almost a decade until it ended when nuclear weapons were launched and two entire countries were destroyed and with it their oil and other resources. After the bombing more countries began to fall in chaos and soon only a select few nations stood strong.

He did not avoid the topic of annexing both Mexico and Canada, their neighboring countries, for more resources, power, and protection. However, he did say that doing this was the only way for all three of the nations to survive. Telling them that the other nation's economy was falling apart and since the U.S. had one of the remaining successful economies in world those nations would also survive. Insinuating that annexing those countries was most moral thing to do. He then told the siblings how China had invaded the US, specifically Alaska, to have access to the last remaining oil reservoir in the world and after almost a decade of grueling war they were fought off the state.

Katara and Sokka's eyes stayed wide for the entire story. They could not believe this was even possible. They knew he wasn't lying, well mostly, the story was to elaborate and the evidence was directly in front of their faces.

"But all that wasn't even the worse if it, only months after the war in Alaska ended the The Great War began. It destroyed the entire world turning it into a radioactive wasteland." He paused in thought for a moment before he turned and told Jackal to collect photo's and a mobile computer for video feed. The siblings were confused on what he was asking for.

However, Autumn had a raised eyebrow and hada small smirk on his face. " _Jose always loved talking people's ears off. Now he's gone off and got more stuff to talk about."_ He thought humously, not at all annoyed by his friends passionate love for storytelling.

"Now, as we wait for him to return I'll explain to you what an Atom is becuase if I don't you won't understand anything I'm going to explain to you."

"Atom?" Katara asked, Jose nodded.

"Yes, Atom, an atom is a particle so small no human eyes can see it, unless using a tool specifically designed to. It's the building block of everything, you, me, the walls, our weapons, everything. After decades of researching our scientist discovered a way to harness atoms. In this new discovering we were able to create our power armor, laser and plasma rifles, robots and much, much more. However, the most ultimate use of this would be in the construction of a Nuclear bomb. A nuclear bomb uses a element called uranium that has a large amount of unstable atoms within it. After a long process of refining the element and placing it into a bomb capsule. It can be used to destroy anything in a very large radius and if the explosion doesn't kill you the radiation will. Now, I won't get into the complexity of what radiation is but basically radiation is like a disease that can either kill you or change you."

The door opened behind him interrupting Jose's explanation. Jackal had returned with a cart carrying a computer and a few folders. Jose's quickly told Jackal to position the cart next to the table and after he did so Jose quickly grabbed the folders and looked through the many papers within them. Leaving the siblings to finally absorb the information of Atom's into their minds. However, they were still having trouble too effectively respond as their minds were numb from the overwhelming flow of information. Though even with this mind numbing information they still can ascertain that they should be afraid.

Afraid of these people and their weapons.

The siblings both thought that even if the Enclave is civil with them now it doesn't mean they won't try to take control of their people later. As neither of them bought the whole "we annexed to save them" crap. They knew it was a lie and they knew that the real reason they annexed those nations was because of they'll let them believe they fell for their lie for now. Just until they leave and return to their village.

"Ah, here they are."Jose said finally finding the papers he was looking for. Removing them from one of the folders he then presented it to the siblings by putting it in the center of the table.

The papers had very detailed colored images on its surface. It was an image of a destroyed city, a thousands times larger than their village. The desolate city was riddled with ruined homes, destroyed streets, and bones of thousands of people littered about. The siblings blinked in horror before the LC picked up another photo showing a large crater in the center of the city; he presented it to the siblings.

"The Great War is not a war you kids are used to. There was no fighting with swords or guns. They was no invasions into enemy lines. They was no form of modern combat. Only dropping nukes on each other across the entire world." He then pointed at the image of the crater.

"This was the location of a city in Pennsylvania, a state in our country. It was hit directly with a Decimator warhead; it was wiped off the face of the earth." He picked up another photo showing a beautiful city, with large buildings, with people, cars etc. He then put them next to each other and pointed at a far off mountain in the distance in both images.

They were exact same mountain.

Katara gasped in shock while Sokka gurgled in fear, his mouth still covered by cloth.

"There's more" The LC said solemnly as Katara and Sokka's eyes grew wide.

"How could their possibly be more!" She screamed in denial as the LC pressed buttons of the computer, ignoring her cry.

"This is uplinked to our central archive, correct, Jackal?"

"Yup"

"Good"

The LC continued tapping on the buttons before turning the monitor to the tribals.

"This is a video recording of a recon mission I was sent on during the Migration of our forces from the West to the East." He said as he pressed play.

XXX

" _Knight-01, this is Command, you've got another thirty minutes on your shift and you're back home."_

" _Thanks for the reminder, Command. I'll sweep the irradiated sector of Dallas one more time before heading back to extraction point."_

" _Acknowledged"_

 _As he walked through the streets he looked at the city ruins that were falling apart with each passing moments. Trash, bullet casings, blood, and dead bodies both new and old riddled every corner of the city. It looked like any other destroyed city in their former great nation of the United States of America._

 _The DeathKnight checked his ammo and found that it had run low. He did not expect the large band of ghouls, bandits, and other mutated abominations mid way through his recon. He shrugged, not even slightly worried about his lack ammunition as he expected no more surprises for the rest of his recon, before continuing to walk._

 _Moments later his radiation detector began to tick rapidly signifying his first steps into the irradiated the safety off his weapon, a standard issued laser rifle with a holographic scope, he began to check every nook and cranny for any type of mutated bastard._

 _Fifteen minutes later he was exiting an alley way, finding himself at a street filled with cars and trucks smashed together. It blocked his path to move forward so he decided to turn back the way he came but as he was about to enter the alleyway once again he saw a body not to far from the wall of cars. He raised his weapon and calmly walked towards the body. It was on it back so he kicked it over. He was not surprised to see it was a ghoul as he had noticed its back was covered in rotting skin. It was ripped to shreds, only its torso and head remained while its hands and legs were missing._

 _Looking away from the corpse he saw more dead ghouls leading away from the car wall into a small and somewhat unnoticeable crevice between rubble that looked big enough for him to fit through. He knew following the trail of dead bodies was always a bad idea for anyone but with these many dead ghouls lying around signified a powerful predator was in this part of the ruins. With his mission parameter to find and locate any mutated creature in his recon and eliminate it forced him to keep going and kill whatever was killing these ghouls._

 _Five minutes later he was hugging the walls as he checked another corner for any potential threats before following the body trail yet again. The bodies were becoming less and less whole as now only limbs and organs gave him any sort of trail to follow. He knew he was close to this creature. He could feel it, his gut was screaming at him to be prepared. So he did, he checked his rifles fusion cell and was pleased to see it say 100% before continuing forward. He then checked his spare cells and found only three fusion cells remained, his smile fell at being reminded on his low ammunition count._

" _GRRRR!, MUNCH, MUNCH"_

 _He stiffened before hugging the closest wall to him. Trying to be as stealthy as possible, though it was very difficult to do while wearing a MK.I Power Armor, he tiptoed to the edge of the wall towards the opening where the noises were coming from. Finally reaching the edge he took a deep breath before leaning over._

 _The beast was tall, almost 11 or 12 feet high. It claws were as long as swords as it clawed on its meal. Its scaly skin covered in blood with its lizard like tail swayed happily as it ate, almost like a puppy. Its two horns had random chunks of meat stuck to it from his sloppy eating. It was about take another bite out of his ghoul before it froze. It sniffed the air for a moment before his head snapped over to look at the open alleyway roaring in rage as it charged at the lone soldier._

" _MOTHER FUCKER!" The solider screamed before fleeing and shooting his rifle to try and slow it down. Only for its skin to deflect and shrug off the attacks. As it continued to charge the beast hit a car throwing it towards the DeathKnight hitting him and causing him to fall on his chest. The Knight quickly turned over on his back and fired as quickly as he could at the Deathclaw. The beast again ignored the laser blasts as the Deathclaw pierced his armor with one hand, its foot long nails protruding out of his back going through his gut and other organs. The beast then lifted him up to his eye level, it roared, taunting him, at his poor attempt to kill him. The Deathclaws other hand was preparing to cut off his head but the DeathKnight was not ready to give up. As it roared again he grabbed a plasma grenade from his belt and activated it after stuffing it down the deathclaws throat. The deathclaw bite down and nearly cut his arm off but the grenade went off killing the deathclaw, shooting his organs and blood all over the street, and throwing the soldier across the block with his arm surprisingly still, mostly, intact._

 _The Knight was breathing heavily as he tried to sit up even with all his wounds and excruciating pain pulsing through his body but his legs gave out from under him, forcing him to lay down on the floor with his back perched up by some rubble. The visor for the video screen was cracked from the blast but still worked. Its audio was also fine as it heard a groan, hissing and sloppy footsteps as a small pack of ghouls appeared from one of crumbling buildings._

" _Shit" The knight cursed before reaching for his plasma pistol side arm and shooting at the ghouls with his left hand, his weaker hand. It made his shots somewhat inaccurate._

 _Three ghouls were killed quickly but eight, no-nine, ten more were attacking and more and more were flooding out of the building. The deathclaw must of kept them at bay but with him dead they could now roam free and the DeathKnight was gonna be there first meal in there new found freedom. The green blasts of plasma covered the screen as he fired away at the horde the DeathKnight's roars of curses sang through the recording. The ghouls kept getting closer and closer and more and more ghouls laid down dead but soon his pistol clicked shooting only a spark of green light signifying that the fusion shell was depleted. In a matter of seconds the first ghoul was upon him and smacked him on his face ending the recording with a fizzling white noise._

XXX

"How..how did you survive?" Katara said weakling as her face began to pale contrasting her exotic tanned skin. Sokka did not fair any better as his skin was almost white. The LC sighed as he rubbed his arm before lifting the sleeve up showing his hairy arms but most importantly revealing his grotesque scar that circled the entire arm; the siblings gulped at the site of it.

"There was another soldier reconing the irradiated area and he quickly ran towards my location after hearing the plasma grenade go off. It took him about 10 minutes to get there but thankfully ghouls have a hard time tearing apart power armor so he found me getting wailed on by a very large group of ghouls instead of being eaten. He cleared them out easily enough and quickly extracted me out of the area. I don't remember much after that as I was rendered unconscious from all the blood I was losing. Next thing I knew I had woken up on a hospital bed, my arm completely covered in a cast, my stomach being poked at with a dozen different wires to regenerate my organs and a crying Elizabeth at my side." Jose finished with a calm and nonchalant demeanor, treating it as another day at the office. Katara and Sokka simply looked at him in shock, horror, and awe.

" Those things in that, what was it called ,'video'?...Were those created because of radiation?" Katara asked remembering his words of it either 'killing or changing you'. Jose nodded before he went backward on the video and moved the image on the screen to a ghoul.

"This is what happens when humans absorb too much radiation. You turn into what we call ghouls." The sibling gulped as they looked at the former humans melted face.

"However, this is the most drastic of the known mutations. As we have found humans who did not change to ghouls surviving in the irradiated environment." Katara and Sokka were both glad that there was a chance they could live even in a radiated environment but they were still worried as Jose looked grim as he said it.

"While those human were not changed into these creatures their minds and bodies had some…alteration. Increased violence, love for mutilation and torture, insanity, or extra limbs and organs. Basically, while they have did not change to ghouls they still did change drastically." Jose looked at the siblings to notice their fear filled faces at this new knowledge. He did not understand their fear for a moment as they had nothing to fear about. They had no nukes to use on them. He blinked realising the issue.

"You have no need to worry of any sort of nuclear attack. We have no nukes to use, as most were used up in the war and we had never planned to destroy more of what little we have left by creating more." His words actually caused them to sigh slightly in relief. Satisfied that they calmed down Jose continued to speak.

"As you now understand some of our history I think it's time for you to know why we treated you the way we did. We, the Enclave, are children of our ancestors that escaped the bombs by staying at a oil rig far off the coast of California." Jose said as he grabbed the map to show the exact location.

"The radiation was not as heavy there as it is on land so we were able to stay pure and in this sense of purity a lot of the Enclave began to view ourselves superior to everything that was irradiated. Creating distaste, intolerance, and now hatred to anything mutated." Katara slowly began to understand why they had kidnapped her and her brother.

" You thought that because of my waterbending that I was some form of mutant." She said but after some more thought her face grew angry again.

" _If that's the case what did he plan to do with my brother and I by kidnapping us."_ Katara thought before she opened her mouth but before she could speak Jose raised his hand to stop her.

"Before you go mouthing off about whatever got you angry this time. I think you should know that Enclave soldiers are ordered to shoot mutants on site." He said calmly causing Katara to blink before a confused expression appeared on her face. She looked at the General for a confirmation getting a nod in response.

"Then...why would you kidnap us if you were ordered to kill us." Katara asked while she and her brother gave him a questioning look. Jose sighed as he leaned back, placing the ice bag he had on his crotch on the table, as he gave them calm face.

"I always pay my debts." He said simply making the siblings even more confused for a moment before they understood what he was talking about.

" You-you kidnapped us so you could save us?" She said surprised as her brother was also wide eyed. Jose merely nodded at her question.

"But, that doesn't make any sense, when we arrived we would have been found out by everyone else here." Katara said getting a raised eyebrow from the LC.

"How so? I have friends in high places. I could of sent you home the moment I was healthy and after I vouched and explained what you did for me, ignoring the fact that the Enclave would of thought you two to be mutated. Saving a high ranking officers life is a big deal even if you didn't know who I was. Only it didn't work out as I had expected as you not only escaped the bonds we placed you in but also attacked two Enclave soldiers using your abilities. If not for the surprising evidence that you are not mutated by radiation we would not be having this conversation." He said calmly with slight annoyance and tiredness.

"Wait! Are you saying this is my fault!" Katara said standing up from her chair, her bottled up anger and mood swings finally tipping over, favoring rage.

"Well, I can't and can say that it is or isn't your fault as you did not know my plan but if you didn't go all salem witch on us you guys would be at home by now." Jose said calming getting facepalms by the General and the other two soldiers.

" _Really!? Of all times you want to be honest!?_ The General said as Katara attacked Jose in a bit of rage. However, with the LC still recovering from frostbite he could not counterattack effectively allowing Katara to be on top of him throwing punches to his face. The guards were about to get Katara off Jose but the General waved them off.

"He deserves it." The General said simply as he leaned back, smoking his cigar and watching the show.

 **XXX**

"Gran Gran, you must come inside the weather is becoming worse and the moon is almost at highest point." A Southern watertribe women pleaded with the older matriarch. The older women turned to look at the young women, worry was evident on her face. After a few more moments Gran Gran sighed before standing up and walking back towards the safety of their small home. However, before she entered the icy building she turned around and looked at the moon.

" _Please, Moon Spirit watch over my Grandchildren, they have not returned and I worry, dearly, for them."_ Finishing her prayer she walked in her home with tears falling down her face.

 **XXX**

 **Ya, again, like that last Chapter, I have no idea how i feel about this one but oh well atleast next chapter there will be actual progression in the story.**

 **Before I go the chapters might come in with a long wait also if any of you notice my Invicta story being updated at any time then this story is not far( as in another month or so) away from being updated as well.**

 **As always if any of you have criticism please try and make it constructive. Also if you enjoy my story please either fave/follow/review or check in once in awhile to see if there's an update.**

 **Have a nice day! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Change is rather permanent**

 **So, I've been re-reading some of my stuff and I found why that last two chapter "felt wrong" to me.**

 **I was losing my direction, essentially. I was allowing it to become unorganized and chaotic.**

 **Now with the problem found, I mean to fix it, so, my writing style will change.**

 **I had looked at my other story Invicta and I found how different my writing style is for that story compared to this one, it's strange really.**

 **Hopefully, this chapter does not feel as misdirected as my earlier chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fallout or Avatar: The last Airbender**

 **XXX**

I didn't mind the cold, most of the Enclave didn't either, ironically it was heat that bothered us the most. The tireless winds of cold sea air, the crashes of freezing cold water upon the Oil platforms sides, soaking any unlucky guy in its wake. Those unneeded baths here and there while growing up made us pretty resistant to it. It wasn't much of a problem, it was actually beneficial in the overall picture of things as it stopped many of us from using the water heater, which at the time, was slowly breaking down. Preferring to dry up by a cozy thermal heat dispenser. The only problem I had with them "ocean showers", as we called them, was when I didn't have head protection, my hair would always would be a big mess afterwards, would take almost an hour to get it fluffy again.

" _The endless struggle of keeping an afro"_ Jose said to me once after one of those infamous "ocean showers".

A smile stretched across his lips at the memory.

I still remember those days when we were children, innocent, ignorant, vulnerable. We met each other on the first day of primary school along with Juan, Jose's cousin. We became fast friends, the bestest of friends, almost brothers.

He paused, looking at the picture frame on his small night stand. Three young teenage boys, smiling, laughing. At what seems to be party and the birthday boy being himself.

I think we're more like brothers now than we were ever before. We still protect each other, watch one another's backs, and, at times, we still play the occasional video game.

A small laugh escaped his lips at the thought.

But now, after everything that has happened, after all the despair and the loss. Being there for each other has become much more important than before.

I remember Juan's wailing with tears, screaming for his mother, father and sisters.

" _Mariana!, Monse!, Papa!, MAMA!"_ he winced at the memory, his words booming inside his head. Akin to forgetting you had your music on max volume and you had put on headphones before turning the music on.

I cried for my mother, and for my brothers, both older, my father had died several years before from cancer. I had found him in his bed one morning, I still remember how cold he was when I tried to wake him, thinking he was just sleeping. My brothers, Cole, 9 years older and Tyrese, by 12. Oh how they would tease me about some of the girls in school being interested me or how they would take me on a "Brothers Night Out" and hang out in one of the two bars on the platform. My mother, my mama, she was an awesome women, best mother in the world. I remember her loving smiles, her warm hugs, and tongue lashings when I did something wrong. Hehe, that women was tough no doubt about it but she was still a good mom.

He stood from his bed, his mind still reminiscing. Over years of constant travel and warfare this was probably the only and first time he had to really think. To think on his life, his future, his past.

He pulled out his military locker out under his bed, its black and gray coloring was faded and cut up after it being almost destroyed once or twice by random raider ambushes on their cargo convoys.

Opening it, he saw some extra military fatigues, his side arm, and personal effects. Rummaging through everything he found a small, half burned, family photo. The bottom right corner of it was burned off, it was miracle that he was able to find it out all the wreckage the explosion caused. He then closed his locker, slided back under his bed before sitting on it itself and stared at the photo.

I was the youngest, the baby of the family, I was supposed to take care of Dad and Mom when Cole and Tyrese would get wifes. I would be watching everyone else pass on giving me the job to be the ever kind and watchful warden of their legacies as they continue to grow on their own.

A tear run down his right eye.

It wasn't supposed to be liked this. I hate it. So many died that day, so many people lost their wives, husbands, brothers, sisters...just-just so many.

A memory flew his mind, a man wearing a blue jumpsuit with a large number 13 on his back walking towards a formerly decommissioned U.S. frigate. He could feel the blood escaping his body, as he and his companies left him there to die.

His hands closed into fists, accidentally crushing the family photo.

The Chosen One

Every man and women that were born on the Oil platform new his name, or at least his moniker, and every one of them despises him. Dream of killing of him.

But now…

His anger left as quickly as it came as he looked at the now crumpled photo. His face grew a frown as he carefully opened the photo to see the smiling faces of his family.

But now...that's not possible. Now that we arrived in this place, this new world. We lost all expects of vengeance and in some parts of myself I hate that, hate that we were sent away. Hate that I will never feel the bastards blood flow through my hands.

Blinking out of those thoughts he looked back at the photo on his nightstand. He grabbed it and thumbed the bearded face of Jose.

However, the rest of me, most of me, was glad that we left that world. Left that destroyed place, left that insanity driven and creating madhouse of a planet. Cause I remember, remember the look Jose had after watching the Oil platform explode, after hearing the screams of our families within the burning complex.

He didn't cry, he was surprisingly calm. He did not show anger, he was surprisingly controlled. He did not show guilt, he was surprisingly content. He did not show grief, was surprisingly carefree and yet he also was none of those things.

It was almost as if Jose, the Jose I knew, left and all that was that remained was his secondary persona, his moniker.

Deathknight

And I, on the same day, become my moniker.

Jackal.

 **XXX**

 **This is a short chapter isn't it. Like really short and I'm sorry about that but I didn't want to continue from point. Don't worry I won't go off and do not chapter of Invicta after this and this one is really short.**

 **Also I wanted to if this style seems more about appealing than the former one. I think it is.**

 **A full length chapter will come soon enough and it will detail some events that happened to the main character on the Enclave after the destruction of the Oil platform.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Squire**

 **This one was by far, in opinion, the most complicated of all my chapters yet. I feel as the start is a bit wonky but it evens out very well after the first few paragraphs.**

 **Also, Happy Birthday to me :D. Hehe, this is like a little birthday present for myself and to whomever read this :).**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fallout or Avatar: The Last Airbender**

 **XXX**

Ten minutes before its time for his shift to be over and he couldn't wait. He had been standing here for six hours since two in the morning! He's tired, hungry and annoyed and he wasn't the only one. He turned his head towards his fellow Knight member on guard duty. He still didn't understand why they had to guard the thick steel and pressurized door leading to the, ever growing in popularity or infamy, tribals dubbed the Witch and the Idiot. There's no way they would be able to break out of there with or without water.

"Hey, Deadshot, you awake?" he asked. The sniper's head twitched before answering.

"Yes," the marksmen said in a slightly groggy voice.

"You were asleep weren't you?" He insisted.

"No," Deadshot denied admittedly, his voice returning to its normal tone.

"Lier," He called out with amusement.

"Shut up, Coyote." Deadshot groaned as he stretched his body with a yawn releasing the stiffness it had gotten while sleeping. Coyote shook his head before checking the time again in his Tesla APA helmet; it's now eight minutes before a change in shifts.

"We'll be changing shifts in a few minutes."

"Then why the hell did you wake me up," Deadshot groaned out, staring menacingly to Coyote.

"Hey, don't give me that look, the General or the LC might come by at our shift change for a report and I'd rather not get in trouble because you were nodding off." Deadshot straightened up as Coyotes words had a string of truth in them, as its not the first time the officers had check on someone personally and it wouldn't be the first time they had caught someone sleeping on their shift. The last person that got caught sleeping on the job was put on bathroom cleaning duty for an entire month, Deadshot shuddered at the thought.

"Plus its payback for kicking me off my bed this morning, asshole." Coyote said silently, silent enough for Deadshot to not hear him.

They stayed silent for rest of their shift, impatiently watching the corridors for any signs of their replacements. As the clock hit 0800 hours two soldiers in APA's walked down the left corridor. It was Jackal and Santa Teresa, ST for short. As they got in speaking distance Coyote rose his hand in greeting.

"Hey, Jackal, ST, how you two been?"

"Annoyed, you should have seen Armory-B, that place is a mad house. There's been so many broken, damaged equipment or requests for armor and weapons that all the engineers look like they're going to die on the spot." ST said, her voice specced with a spanish accent, as she put her left hand on her hip.

"I'm not surprised, we're still recovering from the fact that we moved from D.C. A lot of officers are trying to make sure that we're secure, the General and LC included." Deadshot remarked as he holstered his sniper onto his back. "Now, if you need me, I'll be in bed or at the shooting range, see ya." He waved his hand in a backward wave as he quickly walked through the semi-dark corridors to their barracks. The other three soldiers watched him walk off in confusion.

"What's with him?" ST asked.

"He might be a little cranky cause I woke his ass up while sleeping on duty." Coyote said with an unseen mischievous smile.

"Nah, that's not it, losing sleeping never bothers him, its something else." She said raising her hand to her helmet, over the spot where her chin should be, in thought.

"It's because he missed." Coyote's and ST's head snapped to Jackal in surprise, mouths agape under their helmets.

"He missed!?" They both said in unison. Jackal nodded in affirmative causing them grow wide eyed as well.

"When?" ST asked.

"In Medical Bay-AC, it was during the little skirmish against that female tribal that can control water."

"How she dodge his shot?" She continued, curious on what sort of magic allowed her to dodge a bullet fired by the man that earned a 100% accuracy on every marksmen test in Enclave military history.

"She didn't, I fired a blast from my shotgun seconds before Dead fired his. My shot wounded her shoulder causing her to fall to the floor which made Dead miss his mark," Jackal corrected.

"So it was your fault then?" Coyote added which made Jackal nod. " You think Dead would figure it out soon, be a little at you?"

"He probably already has, he also probably just figures that he shouldn't put the blame on me and just concentrate on perfecting his aim, again." Coyote and ST nodded at Jackals words, they agreed on that assumption.

"Ok, well even though it'll be fun to keep talking about this, I'm hungry and tired so I'll see you two later." Coyote quickly said before walking off with a wave. The two new guards waved back to him as they began to take their positions. It took only five minutes before they started to talk,again.

"Say, Jackal, you know where everyone else is?" Jackal looked up to the ceiling in thought.

"Well, ignoring Coyote and Deadshot, Death is dealing with political issues right now, Panther is helping the medical staff with their stuff, Whisper and Valkyrie are on a recon mission-"

"Hope those two aren't fucking out there." ST interrupted getting a nod from Jackal.

"Agreed, next would be Delta, I hear he's helping out in the mainframe and other tech stuff around the base. Peacekeeper is probably hitting on another girl and the last time I saw Vivid he was in our barracks rereading some of his comics, they're going to relieve us of our shift by the way." Jackal said, getting a confirmative nod from ST.

"Unicorn is with Castle Squadron on a perimeter check and Roma is helping the doctors with pregnancies and the infants, checking for any new disease that might harm them. Since, you know, we're in a whole new world now."

The idea of being in a different world still unsettled them but as long as they can take it on with not only the rest of Knight Squadron but the entire Enclave at their backs they knew they wouldn't have to worry about to much.

"Damn, so some of us are out of base, I was hoping for a family dinner soon." ST said with apparent sadness in her voice.

"We might have one, Whisper and Valkyrie should be coming back tomorrow and Unicorn's patrol will probably end tomorrow as well."

"Ya, but, it's tomorrow, I want to have it now." She whined out, her helmet covering her pout but Jackal, despite not seeing her eyes or face, could tell that it was about much more than simply wanting to have a family dinner.

"Why?" Jackal asked, holding a skeptical undertone in his voice.

"..." ST did not respond, she merely shifted from side to side in contemplation.

"ST?" Jackal said again, this time with worry.

"...It's Jose, I'm worried about him." ST said finally with her arms crossed over her chest.

"What? Why? He seems fine to me." Jackal said in confusion.

ST turned her head sharply to Jackal, staring at him with menace and terse anger; Jackal flinched despite him not being able to see her stare.

"I know your lieing Jackal, if there is anyone on this base that can tell how Jose's feeling better than I can would be you, Coyote and the General. So, tell me, what is wrong with Jose." She actually shifted her body to him, in a threatening manner, to prove her point. Jackal looked down, contemplating, as a secret between brothers is a sacred thing but looking at ST he knew she would find out one way or another, its just how persistent she was to get what she wants.

" He's….feeling a lot of stress right now. He's getting hammered by the other officers on his defence for these tribals and the evidence of them being naturally evolving humans is giving some leeway but its not enough. So far he's got most of the medical field with him, not surprising cause of Elizabeth, plus it was there tests that proved their non existent radioactive mutations in the first place so they can't go against science. Along with them are a couple officers and one of the three civilian representatives, though those are mostly out of favors and debts they owe to Jose for all he's done." Jackal finished with a sigh.

"Jesus" her voice filled with surprise and was near breathless," I didn't know it was that bad, I heard he had some political stuff to deal with but I never thought it was this big." Jackal nodded solemnly, also worried for his close friend as a trial such as this, with such a controversial matter, could cause the Deathknight to either lose his status and career or to be executed for fraternization with mutants but he knew that Jose had a secret weapon, a tool powerful enough to get all of the higher ups under his thumb.

 **XXX**

The room was a large chamber, large enough to have a second level filled with observers, watching the trial take the first floor dozens of chairs were divided into three sections in the shape of a nearly finished square. The top part was filled with the Military Tribunal holding five judges and a dozen military staffed juries behind them. On the left held the three House of Representatives, representatives standing for the 100 or so civilians, one delegate per 30 people, along with their own dozen of civilian juries behind them. Lasltly, on the right side held the Medical Chiefs, four in total, along with a dozen doctorate holding juries behind them. President Eden, of course, was not in the chamber but was watching though camera's and was speaking through the speakers around the room. On the bottom end of the metaphorical square stood two stands, this is where the defendants and prosecutors stood. This is also where Jose, Deathknight, stood to present his case. He wore his military dress uniform that was colored in Enclave green and gray, carrying several medals and ribbons over his heart. He had combed his hair back and shaved down his beard to a neat goatee showing more scars, hidden by his formerly thick beard.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the House, Military Tribunal, Medical Chiefs and . I present to you something I discovered during my brief time outside of Raven Rock, a resource we are all very familiar with." Jose announced as he placed a Southern Water Tribe urn on a table located in the center of the room. He calmly placed plastics gloves on his hands before removing the urn's top and reach into it, to grab whatever was inside.

The observers and participants were equally confused and curious on what the LC had brung. Then, as they watched carefully, their eyes grew wide, mouths slack jawed, and gasps echoed across the entire room as the LC pulled his hand of the urn revealing it covered by a sticky, black, liquidity substance.

"OIL!?" Nearly the entire room erupted in a scream. The LC could only smirk as he played his last and strongest political card. It took some time to get it from the wooden boot Katara and Sokka found him with. The snow storm had covered it completely but thankfully their echo location sonar was able to find it and bring the urn back to base. He hoped that this would convince the judges that keeping the tribals alive would prove more beneficial than just killing them but even with evidence staring at them people will always have doubts.

" Lieutenant Colonel. Navarro, do not play games with us, do you really expect us believe that those barbaric _creatures_ have a secret revoir of oil in this god forsaken ice scape?" One of the House of Representatives had said with clear scepticism in his voice and a narrowed eyed glared pointed towards the LC.

" It's not the issue if you believe it or not, its the truth. I had watched these tribals use this oil to try and keep me from dieing from frostbite when they first found me." The representative scoffed, having a similar reaction to many of in the room. It would seem that many didn't want to believe, or even think, that these people had access to oil.

"Now hold on Representative Martin, the Lieutenant Colonel has always been a man of high integrity and honor, he would not lie about something this important." One of the military judges said, getting nods of agreement from the rest of the tribunal and the juries behind him. "I, for one, think that this might be the reason why he's been fighting so hard to keep them alive, is that correct, Deathknight?" He continued with an appraising look to his eyes.

"Yes, indeed it is, sir," Jose said with a nod. " We all know that with the loss of nearly all of our oil reverses we are in a dangerous need for a supply of it. If we can gain access to this oil we can easily solve that problem, however, the only way we can get this oil is by keeping these tribals alive, as they know the location of it." He finished and was about to speak again before remembering something. He turned around and grabbed a folder of files that was next to the urn of oil.

"Also, here are the test results proving that this is indeed oil," Jose said as he gave them to the closest judge so it can be passed down among them. The chamber was silent, as the judges skimmed through the results, until the results was held by Rep. Martin.

"Now, I find it hard to believe that we can not find the oil ourselves, as we have designed nearly a dozen different sensors for the specific purpose of finding oil! What! Do they just not exist anymore!?" argued in a loud roar.

"No, sir, they have not disappeared, the censors, however, will have difficulty detecting oil because of the shifting ice caps, the over abundance of liquid confusing the machines, and lack of solid earth and, as you had pointed out earlier, our current residence is a " god forsaken ice scape." The LC respond calmly with a stern tone getting a narrowed glare by the House Representative.

The debate continued for nearly three hours. Most of the medical staff, while still concerned about acquiring the oil, were fighting for the rights to hold the tribals for experimentation. They were, unsurprisingly, interested in Katara's ability to control water and wanted to discover what else she can do, if her powers can be taught, or if it was hereditary. The last comment got a very large response with screams of "Purity is above power" or " we won't defile our future generations with her deformity".

The Military Tribunal were mostly concerned about the oil, of course, but there were some questions on possibly using other tribals who had the power to control water for military purposes. The LC had brought up the idea of auxiliaries, like the Great Roman Republic/Empire had used during their time. A system where a foreign people would join the military and after a time of service they would gain citizenship and he commented on the possibility of annexing the local Southern Water Tribe into their fold. His suggestion caused an uproar but it calmed down after LC's quick inquiring on how positive it would be if they had cannon fodder troops, free labor for materials and food, and to have definitive control over regions.

However, the most vocal against anything tribal related would be the House of Representatives, though DeathKnight had one of them on his side the man was usually silenced by the other two. They are ,by far, the easiest to understand but the hardest to come to terms with. They request the execution of the two tribals currently in a cell and the destruction of their home and a dozen or so things. Luckily, everyone one else has plans for the siblings, _alive,_ so the chances of either of their requests happening are very low. However, before the debate could continue on for a few more hours a voice boomed through the room.

" **Delegates, please calm yourselves, I would like to ask the Lieutenant Colonel a few questions and afterwards I will announce my executive decision; on how we will deal with our guests."** President Eden's charismatic voice echoed out of the speakers silencing the room completely.

" **Thank you, now, , over the course of this three day trial you have spoken freely on your what you believe should be done about our guests, however, most of those opinions are twisted into a way to gain favor from the delegates in this trial. Now, from what I've heard, the running theme of your opinions primarily focus on keeping the tribals alive. If that is true, then what do you, personally, wish to be done if they were to be kept alive."**

All eyes were on the Deathknight as he rubbed his chin thought. A minute or two later he stood straight and looked at the camera hanging on the far back wall. He opened his mouth and spoke his thoughts.

 **XXX**

" _Katara, you insufferable idiot, that punch probably sentenced you and your brother to death!"_ The dark skinned young women thought in contempt. Regretting the punch she gave to the only person who could have been able to help them survive this fiasco… " _The bastard deserved it though"_ she thought stubbornly before signing, the hairy asshole blaming her for them getting imprisoned really ticked her off. Yet, she can agree that she did, sort of, make the situation worse but that only happened because the guy didn't bother telling her his plan. That makes it marginally his fault for all this as well.

Well, it doesn't matter now, she hasn't seen that guy or anyone else except for the soldiers bringing in their food for three days, Sokka and Katara haven't even left their room for the same amount of time! She's going to get cabin fever for sure, sooner or later. But she had to admit that the food isn't half bad but it is very different. Her favorite is, probably, the potato salad and Sokka's favorite, is of course, the Salisbury Steak. After the first day she was confused on why they weren't given table scraps or moldy bread, or at least something that would show that they were prisoners. It turns out that the _bastard,_ she should probably stop calling him that but she forgot his name, when you hate a person you sometimes don't bother to listen to them, had used his authority to get them some proper food. Not only that but he also managed give them a bed, pillows,warm blankets and a room with a toilet and a shower! She had never really knew what a shower was and how wonderful it feels on your skin, until now. They had somehow managed to find a way to heat the water as it exits the shower head and it just feel sooo wonderful.

Despite all his kindness and generosity Katara knew their protector is either really worried about them, wants something from them, or is trying to make up for all his lies. She is hoping for that he's worried but, sadly, its probably that he wants something from them. As long as its nothing too important she doesn't mind giving it to him. Her brother, however, might have other plans.

He's calmed down quite a bit compared to how he acted earlier but he's still pretty pissed off. He's tries to goad information out of the soldiers who brings their food but they usually ignore him and speak to Katara instead. Which just makes Sokka even more angry but, thankfully, the waterbender is able to calm him down, most of the time. He's really been stressing her out with his antics and he's supposed to be the big brother, the role model! Sigh, this is what happens when there aren't any of his own role models around to teach him how he should act. Thank the spirits she had Gran Gran.

Oh spirits, she had completely forgotten about Gran Gran! She must worried sick! Or worse maybe she is sick! Oh no, this just got bad, she really, really needs to leave now!

"Katara, you ok, you don't look so good." Sokka asked as he munched on a piece bread he had kept from breakfast. Katara looked at Sokka with a horrified eyes.

"Sokka, it's Gran Gran! How do you think she holding up? She must be so worried, spirits, we have to get out of here!" Sokka gave her a blank stare as she rose from her bed and began to pace back and forth from the door to the back wall.

"Really? That's what makes you want to get out of here? Gran Gran? Not freedom, the outside world, or even home?" Katara stopped at her bed and threw her pillow at Sokka's face for his rude question, her eyes filled with anger.

"Shut up, Sokka, I was fine to wait it out until now. When our lunch comes in I'll ask the man that brings it if he know's anything about us leaving." She said before she continued her pacing but she was stopped again by a loud knock on the door. They both quickly looked at the door before positioning themselves at the side of their beds, their backs straight, and staring at each other. A position they were told to be in when the Enclave would enter the room or else they would be punished. Which was a swift beating of a couple punches by the guards if Sokka's first and only insubordinate action was anything to go by.

After five seconds the door slide open revealing ST and Jackal. ST entered first, her weapon holstered on her back, then Jackal walked in, his shotgun firmly locked in his hands. Katara has still not gotten used to how frightening and fascinating the enclave looked wearing their armor.

Gray, green and black were their armies colors and they showed it masterfully in their armor. Jackal's armor was as she remembered sleek, smooth and conforming to his body but also heavy and durable. Green lines of light lined his armor as gray and black pieces of metal covered most of his body. The most interesting piece of his APA was his glowing neon T-shaped green visor. It did not allow you to see his face adding to its intimidating effect.

The second soldier, ST, Katara had rarely seen him but she knew he, as Katara did not know ST was a female, was a part of Knight Squadron, the group of soldiers under their protectors command. His armor was bulky and thick, looked as if he could hardly move but that didn't really matter as his armor sparked with green lightning from small poles located on his large thick shoulders. A small wave of electricity flowing down his metal frame in a protective aura. The powers these people had control over without even being able to control the elements was very impressive and spoke much about their intelligence and creativity.

" _The LC wants to see you both, he's waiting for you in General. Autumn's office, so follow us and we'll get you there safe and sound."_ Jackal said, his deep voice slightly changed by his helmet speakers. Katara and Sokka looked at each other for a moment and shrugged. It's not like they have a choice in the matter. The two Enclave soldiers shifted their bodies letting the siblings walk out of their room/cell.

As Katara and Sokka walked out of the room, with the two soldiers not far behind them, they noticed the green lighting barely illuminating the hallways. It was hard to see in the dark but hopefully the soldiers would know their home enough to lead them through without trouble. Jackal took point while ST took the rear keeping the siblings in the middle.

The Enclave helmets had night vision so it allowed them to see their surroundings. While the siblings were left in the dark causing them to sometimes fumble and nearly trip on themselves. For the first half of the walk they did not speak, merely focused on getting to their destination. It was until Sokka finally tripped on the way up a flight of stairs did one of the soliders speak.

" _Now I know you can't see well in the dark but I can't shake the feeling the you are naturally clumsy already,"_ ST spoke jokingly, her voice also altered by the speakers in her helmet but the siblings could still easily make out the feminine tone. Sokka and Katara looked at ST with wide eyes as they stood still on the stairs. ST looked between the siblings a few times in confusion.

" _What? Was it something I said? Did someone put a picture on my helmet again?"_ She asked with annoyance getting a shaking of heads from the siblings.

"No, it's just that, I didn't think that you were, you know, a girl." Katara said in surprise. ST laughed at Katara's response and shock.

" _Heh, my armor makes me look like a guy right? Ya, the Tesla model tends to make us all look like guys. The Commando and Ghost models are the only types that allows us to really show our curves."_ The women said putting her right hand on her hip. Getting a nod from Katara and Sokka.

" _If you guys want to talk then talk while walking,we don't want to keep them waiting for too long."_ Jackal said as he continued to walk up the stairs along with ST ushering the siblings up. However, thanks to ST's comment the ice between them was broken and the siblings had some confidence in asking questions.

"Umm, Miss, can I ask what your name is?" Katara asked to ST. The Enclave women did not respond right away instead she decided to ask Jackal if she should respond or not, in a silent conversation between their internal radios. After twenty seconds of silence, along with Katara thinking that she had caused a problem, ST answered.

" _Well, my code name is Santa Teresa, ST for short. Not sure I'm allowed to tell you my real name, though."_ She said getting a nod and a small smile from Katara. It would seem her question wasn't too much of problem after all.

"I don't mind, so ST, how many other women are in your group, you know Knight Squad." She asked getting ST to turn her head slightly.

" _Why do you want know?"_ ST asked curiously.

"Oh, well, women aren't normally allowed to be soldiers in our society, I was wondering how many other women were soldiers in your army." ST nodded, thinking that was a good reason for the question.

" _Well, if I remember the statistics Delta rambles on about, correctly, I'd say that about 35% of women are in the military, 10% are in the medical field, and 15% are in the engineering area. The rest are in charge of raising and teaching the next generations, or are in politics."_ ST finished but she noticed a slightly confused look on Katara's face. ST thought for a moment before noticing the issue.

" _You don't know what a percentage is, do you?"_ ST asked, though it was more of statement in her mind. None of the less Katara answered by way of nodding, along with her brother. It wasn't that surprising to ST, they were tribals who lived in the South pole after all, they had no idea of advanced mathematics or maybe even mathematics in general.

" _Sigh, well, with that mind, I guess I can say little over half of all women are a part of the military or in important positions while the other half teach and raise their children."_ She said getting a surprised look from the siblings.

"Half of all women! That's-That's awesome!," she said with a large smile and inspiration in her eyes. " there's no way that'll happen back home, even if the men were still here, are society is too traditional for that," Katara finished, her expression changing to a pout and a light glare.

"And for good reason, women are to physically weak, compared to men, to be a part of war, or to even fight in general, they are best suited to take care of the children and to cook for the men." Sokka said with his arms crossed getting a groan from Katara and unseen scrutinizing looks from Jackal and ST.

" _Oh ho, you have a bit a misogynist in ya. If we are so weak then how can I carry this armor as it weighs about fifty pounds."_ ST argued with an annoyed tone of voice. Sokka scoffed at her words.

"Ha, maybe it does weigh fifty pounds but how do we know that you're actually women under all that. You guys have made some amazing stuff so I wouldn't put it past you guys on making something that changes your voice to a women's and vise versa." Sokka said stubbornly, making ST and Jackal look at one another. He's not wrong on his account, they did have voice filters but she was most definitely not using one in this instance. Katara also looked at both them with very apologetic eyes before her eyes turned into a harsh glare towards Sokka.

"OWW!," Sokka yelped as he rubbed the back of his head as Katara reeled back to throw another punch to his shoulder resulting in another yelp of pain.

"Why'd you that for!?" Sokka said in shock.

"For being an asshole, Sokka I know you're not that much of an idiot or much if a dick. So, stop trying to piss these two off and please, for the love of the Moon spirit, suck up your pride and accept that you've been taken prisoner and there's nothing you can do about it!" Sokka grumbled a response that sounded like an "ok" which was satisfactory enough for Katara to move on but she was still angry. ST and Jackal looked at each other for moment before they started to laugh hysterically.

"Jesus, you two are a riot! Haha, especially you sea witch, I like that fire in ya, hehe." ST said between her laughs.

"They remind me of Delta and Roma, haha, god these two are like younger versions of them, buahaha. Even their fights are almost the same, haha." Jackal said between his laughs, as well.

The siblings had the decency to feel embarrassed in front of the two laughing Knights. It took several moments before the two were able to calm down.

"Ok, ok," he sniffed," let's keep moving." Jackal said with a clearing of throat but the amusement in his voice never left. They nodded as they followed Jackal through the empty hallways. Something that Katara had missed until now.

"Wait, where is everyone? It can't be just you guys in this place?" Katara asked getting a shaking of Jackal's and ST's heads.

"Nah, there's a lot more of us, its just that we had placed you in a section of the bunker that was yet to be used, to keep you safe you see And the way we are taking to the General's office is a path that is usually not taken by the rest of the Enclave, again, to keep you safe." Katara nodded at his words and understood on why they needed to have some protection. She remembered what was said in her interrogation, about how soldiers are ordered to kill mutants or tribals on sight.

 **XXX**

It had maybe taken another fifteen minutes for the group to arrive to the office, luckily not running into any other member of the Enclave. Jackal banged on the door twice getting the occupants to welcome them in. As the doors opened Jackal saluted and then stood at the side of the door to allow the siblings to enter. As they did they first noticed the five soldiers inside, all their officer dress uniforms, there were two women, both on the left, and three men, one in the center and the other two on the right.

The women on the farthest left was tall, broad shouldered, and toned. She wore a grayish blue buttoned up vest with a silver-ish black "H" on the side of her arms, carrying numerous medals and ribbons over her heart, and grayish blue slacks over black, shiny, dress shoes. She also wore a standard issued grayish blue air force cap on her head, covering her caramel colored hair. Her skin was also carmelish colored, her face had no fat with a sharp stubby nose and a sharp chin. Her eyes were sharp, analytic, and light brown colored, showing intrigue and contempt. There was also a name attached on her vest, something that the siblings almost missed, that read _Amani Cornagi_ in artistic cursive.

The second women next her, the women closest to the center, was smaller but, unlike the tall amazon, her curves were more noticeable but still had a very toned and trained body. She wore a green-ish gray vest with the same silver-ish black "H" on the side of her arms, there was also a number of medals and ribbons over heart, along with a green-ish grey slacks over a similar pair of shiny, dress shoes. Her skin was pale and her hair was black as night. Her eyes were a dark brown, her face was heart shaped with a soft nose. Despite her soft and attractive features she had an aura around her that screamed "dangerous" and "deadly", more so than the amazon of a woman next her. This woman's name, printed on her vest, is _Sarah Bruja_.

The man in the center was General Autumn wearing his own military dress uniform, green-ish gray vest with five stars along his shoulder and dozens of medals and ribbons over his heart. With green-ish gray slacks over shined, black,dress shoes. He had his patented look of having a cigar in his mouth and a trimmed goatee as he sat on his desk.

On his left stood LC. Navarro wearing his dress uniform, its colors and style the same as others only that it had had a silver-ish black clover on the side of his arms. At his feet was the urn filled with oil and under his arms was several folders.

The man to the farthest right, and last soldier in the room, wore the same green-ish gray vest and slacks as most of the other officers, with medals and ribbons over his heart and a silver-ish black "H" on the side of his shoulders. His face was free from facial hair but was lightly touched by scars. He had light brown hair, white skin, and his eyes were a light brown filled with disgust, some bloodlust and crazed laughter complementing his small smile. It was a crooked smile filled with malice and a need for murder and it was all directed to Sokka and Katara. They visibly flinched away from the man preferring to move closer to the left. It was noticed by all in the room.

"Colwell, stop scaring the kids." The Deathknight demanded, the man named Colwell lightly, cackled in laughter before looking to the LC.

"Oh come on, Death, I'm just having a little fun. Live a little, my friend, like back in the good old days," he said with a twisted smile and a dark twinkle in his eyes. The Deathknight stared at his eyes for a few moments before looking back to the siblings.

" You two look healthy enough," Navarro commented.

"I guess, we have you to thank for that." Katara said begrudgingly. The Deathknight grunted in response before looking to the General. The man sighed, taking one final long puff out of his cigar, before crushing his cigar in the ash tray.

"First things first, introductions, you already know Jose and I but you don't know the rest," Autumn turned his head towards his right, to the women of their group. "The tall one is Amani Cornagi, she is the leader of Archangel Squadron the group of the most elite and skilled pilots we have." Cornagi bowed her head in greeting."Next to her is Sarah Bruja, leader of Vanguard Squadron a infantry group that specialize in defencive operations and many other specialities like getting information out of people, forcefully if need be." The Bruja grew a wicked smile before also bowing her head towards the siblings. The siblings couldn't but help to begin to understand why the women was here and they gulped in fear. The general turned his attention to the last member of their group.

"And this is Dylan Colwell, leader of the Devildogs Squadron a infantry group that specialize in all form of offensive tactics." Colwell showed his dark smile again to the siblings before it faded to a small smirk.

"With that out of the way, I believe you know what this is." Autumn said pointing towards the Southern Water Tribe urn holding the oil. Katara and Sokka looked at the urn in confusion for a moment before a look of recognition flew through them.

"Thats our urn filled with black water." Katara answered getting a nod from those in the room.

"Good, you remember," he said with a sigh of relief," now where did you find it?" he demanded. The siblings blinked at his question, they did not know why specifically they wanted the black water for but they understood that it was important to them.

"Why do you want to know?" Sokka asked with narrowed eyes, changing the mood in the air from passive to passive aggressive.

"Simple, its how, you young man, can go home." Sokka looked at Katara, asking for a form of permission from her eyes instead he got a nod.

"Our tribesmen found it about twenty-five years ago in a nearby mountain from our village. It took us a while to find a way to mine the stuff but when we did it's been really helpful in keeping us alive. It can be set on fire if you can make a spark so it can keep you warm and-and..umm." Sokka stopped mid sentence struggling to explain the liquids properties. His action got a wave of chuckles from the officers which caused the siblings to look confused.

"You don't have to sell the damn thing to us. We know what it is and we know how to actually use it, unlike you guys, no offence." The general said getting surprised looks from the siblings.

"We call it oil and we use for it a lot of things in our society. Which is why we wanted to know where you guys found this stuff. Now that we know, that concludes the first part of our meeting." he said with a smile.

"And what's the second part?" Katara asked with narrowed eyes, specifically looking at the Deathknight.

" Well, I leave that explanation to Jose." He said before taking a cigar, lighting it and putting it in his mouth in one swift movement. Katara's narrowed eyes become much more like a glare now.

" _Why does everything come back to this fucking guy!?"_ Katara cursed in her LC cleared his throat before placing the folders that were under his arms onto the desk.

"Over the course of three days I have been trying to convince the leaders of our people to keep you alive. I've called on all my favors that people owed and used all my connections to get as much evidence I could to exonerate you two. It wasn't enough and I needed to cut a deal with a lot of strings attached to keep you alive."

"What sort of strings?" Sokka's voice had a hint anger but it was controlled. Surprising considering his lack of control of it, same as his sister, on several occasions over the course of their stay in Raven Rock.

"The sort that would only let one of you to leave and the other to stay. To be trained, educated, and assimilated into the Enclave. To act as both a soldier and a diplomat when we deal with civilizations outside of the South Pole, especially the Fire Nation. The nation you spoke to have been fighting a world war for the past one hundred years and has not seemed to be losing steam since day one. However, that wouldn't be the only thing that would happen. If this new recruit was cooperative and shows progress we would begin to assist your village with our technology and knowledge to give them an easier time surviving. However, again, that is if the recruit shows progress and shows some sort of loyalty to the Enclave." Navarro said not once removing his gaze from Katara. Not once wavering in his words or calm as if he was sending a message, and Katara received it and understood it as clear as ice.

"Alright, then let me stay, I'll join and be your recruit. So, let my sister go." Sokka begged towards the LC but the man did not bother to look or listen to the water tribe warrior. He simply continued to stare at Katara.

"Hello?" Sokka called out again, this time Navarro responded.

"The last string that needed to be strung for this deal to work is that new recruit needed to have the peculiar ability to control water." His answer gave Sokka a horrified look in his eyes that caused Colwell to chuckle.

"Oh no, no way! I am not letting you take my baby sister." Sokka retorted with anger. The officers in the room did not react, they understood his anger, his fear of losing a sibling. As long as he doesn't try to do something physical they would not step in.

"Sokka."

"You are going to take me! That's final! If they don't agree with it then they can speak to me about! There is no way-"

"Sokka!" Katara yelled stopping Sokka from his rant and catching his attention.

"What?" He growled out, his eyes not leaving the LC's.

"I'll stay."

"What!? Fuck no! You are not! What about Gran Gran, you said it yourself we need to leave as fast possi-Gahhh!" He squawked as he was hit on the back of the head by ST, knocking him out.

All eyes were on her as she looked at Katara.

" _It's sometimes easier to do what needs to be done without family in the way."_ ST said, getting a grateful look from Katara.

She didn't want stay, that was obvious, she wanted to go home and be with people she was familiar with. In a familiar place, in a familiar situation but, sadly, right now that is not the case. She could fight, scream and do whatever she would usually do to get her way or to do what she believed was right but right now, in this moment, an entire world was against her and it was not her own. She'd probably be forced to do crazy things here, monstrous things, but as long as she can keep her home safe, her village, her people safe. Then she would take any sort of pain or do anything sort of wrong to keep them that way. For father was not only speaking to Sokka when he said to take care of the village, he was also speaking to her and right now she was going take to care of it.

She exhaled a deep sigh before turning around towards Jose. The LC was actually taken back by the look in her eyes. They burned with passion, with energy, with raw emotion. He had not seen something like that in a very, very long time.

"I'll do whatever you want, just make sure that my brother is sent home and that my people are safe." She said in a strong, independent voice." but there is one favor I would like to ask you." The LC rose his eyebrow in curiosity.

"Oh and what would that be?"

"Let me spend some time with everyone in the village, to explain everything to them. No more than a few days." She pleaded to the Deathknight.

"Hmmm, you'll have two, no more." He responded curtly

"That's fine, thank you." She finished with a small bow." but don't mistake this as if I trust you. I'll do whatever you ask of me for training and for that favor I owe you, but I don't really feel comfortable turning my back to you, to any of you really, no offence." She said with a stern look on her face. Her words creating many reactions among the officers, a raised eyebrow from Cornagi, a smirk from Bruja, a sharp chuckle from Autumn and a toothy smile from Colwell. Navarro's response was more vocal in nature.

"At least you have the ability to distrust at all because if it wasn't for me you'd have been dead from day one!" He snarled at her, his unusually sharp canines visible in his clenched teeth

Katara grunted before picking up her brother and walking out of the room without as so much as saying any sort of good bye. ST and Jackal saluted towards the officers before walking out the room to lead Katara back to her quarters. As they left and the doors slid closed Navarro straightened body, slouched and he released a loud and deep sigh.

"So, why didn't you tell them that this whole thing was all planned by you?" The general asked, Jose merely gave his old friend a look.

"You heard her, Augustus, she doesn't trust me and if she found out she would not have been as cooperative as she was." Autumn nodded, he could see that happening.

"Now, where do you keep that damn bottle of scotch or whatever you have here. I'm actually feeling up for a drink, for once."

 **XXX**

 **All Members of Knight Squadron:**

 **Deathknight**

 **Jackal**

 **Coyote**

 **Wisper**

 **Unicorn**

 **Valkyrie**

 **Delta**

 **Santa Teresa**

 **Panther**

 **Peacekeeper**

 **Vivid**

 **Roma**

 **Deadshot**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.**

 **And as always,**

 **If any of have criticism please try and make it constructive. Also if you enjoy my story please either fave/follow/review or check in once in awhile to see if there's an update.**

 **Have a nice day! :D**


End file.
